


Bang My Boyfriend

by OhCaptainMyCaptain



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 4000 Tumblr Followers Thank You Gift, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Bottom Steve Rogers, Bucky's Such a Good Boyfriend, Come Eating, Come Shot, Come Swallowing, Consensual, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, F/M, Fucked-out!Steve, Fulfilling Steve's Fantasy, Gangbang, If You Squint - Freeform, Insinuated Past-Winterwidow, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Name-Calling, Okay There's a LITTLE Plot, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Sex, Shameless Smut, Stam BROTP, Steve Rogers is a Cockslut, Stony Competitiveness and Sexual Tension, Thor's Got a Monster Cock, Top Steve Rogers, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, adoration, friends helping friends, loosely
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-18
Updated: 2014-11-18
Packaged: 2018-02-26 05:15:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2639429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhCaptainMyCaptain/pseuds/OhCaptainMyCaptain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky arranges to fulfill one of Steve's darkest fantasies: getting gangbanged by all of the Avengers.</p><p>(Yeah, this is shameless smut. <em>Some</em> PLOT if you squint, with some feels thrown in (mostly between Steve and Bucky.))</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bang My Boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

> My [Tumblr](http://ohcaptainmycaptain1918.tumblr.com/) is basically a place for Stucky, Sebastian Stan, Chris Evans, Marvel, smut, or inappropriate humour - so if you feel like coming and hanging out with me, please do <3
> 
> This was basically the 'thank you' present I wanted to give everyone on my blog for getting me to 4000 followers. Then, it wound up taking longer than 2 weeks, since I'm visiting back home; and now I'm almost at 4600, so I'm sorry for making you guys wait. You're all the fucking best, and for this shameless smut, I ain't even sorry. ;)

Tony’s first.

Bucky planned it that way. In fact, he’s planned the entire lineup meticulously, for specific reasons – ever since he worked Steve up to opening up to Bucky about this deepest, dirtiest fantasy of his. Of course, there’d been the initial hesitancy; it’d taken Steve _months_ to be comfortable enough to say it, and when he _had_ , his face had been as red as the stripes on the American flag that his good title was named after. Good… _Noble._ Maybe that was why he’d been so nervous.

Captain America is supposed to represent a whole heck of a lot of things…

And getting gangbanged until he’s a come-covered _mess_ is probably not one of them.

There’d been other worries, too – that Bucky would be offended; think that Steve didn’t consider him ‘man enough’ to satisfy his needs or something. But Bucky hadn’t reacted that way. Because he’s known Steve long enough – they’ve _been_ through enough together – that he knows exactly what their relationship means to them. There’s no need to be jealous.

Steve’s heart does, and _has_ , only ever truly beat for Bucky. _Maybe_ there’ve been others of interest along the way, and _maybe_ there was always the potential to love someone else in the same way they’ve loved each other their whole lives, but at the end of the day, there could never be anyone else that gets Steve’s pulse racing the way Bucky does. And that’s a sentiment that goes both ways.

At the end of the night, Bucky’s the one Steve comes home to. To Bucky, that’s what matters. So having found out that his boyfriend’s sometimes dreamt about what it’d be like to be passed around their little group of superheroes like one of DUMBO’s cheap whores hadn’t scared Bucky off the way Steve had feared it would. Quite on the contrary, Bucky understood.

Because he _knows_ his best guy – what makes him tick, what sets him off, what gets him happy, what scares him, what doesn’t… and what makes him _hard._ And sure, Bucky’s always been possessive of his Stevie. But he’d have been lying if he’d said that the idea of seeing Steve turned into a slobbering mess while he orchestrated the entire thing and touched himself at the sight didn’t make his mouth absolutely _water._ One of Bucky’s favourite things about Steve is just how insatiable he really is behind closed doors. So really, the fact that he’d yearned for something like this at _all_ is hardly surprising. Maybe, to the outside world, their desires would come across as profane… Messed up… Unconventional.

But then again, is _anything_ about them and their life stories ‘conventional’? Luckily for them, Bucky couldn’t give a rat’s ass what anyone else thinks of them. They’ve both suffered enough throughout their lives – they’ve earned the right to be happy together, in whatever ways they choose. So, fuck them.

His top teeth are buried into his bottom lip so roughly that it could draw blood if he wasn’t careful. Jeans shoved down his thighs, he sits in the chair he’d placed at the lower right-hand corner of their bed and fucks his fist over his cock – which is, to say the least, hard enough that it could probably drill through a goddamn diamond. He’d imagined that this would be hot as fuck to actually watch, but it turned out that that hadn’t covered it. Not even close. They’re only at the first person into the night and Bucky can’t remember ever having been this turned on before. It feels a little perverse – both watching in general, like a sneaky peeping tom, and watching his own lover like this – but _Christ_ , it only makes it that much better.

Judging by the way Steve keeps groaning through clenched teeth, Steve’s in the same boat.

Approaching the rest of their teammates on the topic – which had been done by Bucky, because the idea had absolutely _mortified_ Steve – turned out to be a surprisingly easy task. He didn’t ask for the reasoning behind that, and Bucky doesn’t really need it. He can’t say he blames them, after all; who _wouldn’t_ want to experience what being with Captain America is like? Even the people he’d expected to politely decline the offer, like Bruce, had said yes. They’d _all_ said yes.

Steve had been so shocked - and so _turned on_ \- at the news that this could actually be a reality, that he’d nearly tackled Bucky to the floor when he found out. It’d been one of the best blowjobs Bucky had had in a while (which says leaps and bounds about _that_ , given that Steve has always had a mouth made pretty much made for sassing and sucking dick.)

Bucky’s a talker in bed, but he starts off quiet. He just wants to watch, for now. Tony’s been at it – gripping Steve’s hip in one hand and pinning down the small of his back with the other – for the last fifteen minutes or so. It’d been a little awkward at first; Bucky had suggested before anyone came in that Steve start off naked, so there’d wouldn’t need to be any uncomfortable undressing. Steve wanted to stay clothed. Then Bucky had double and _triple_ -checked that this was what Steve wanted (it was, it _still_ really fucking was, yes), before bringing Stark in.

At first, he hadn’t known whether or not any _actual_ fucking was going to happen, given the way Steve and Tony are with each other. Everyone’s movements were stiff and the air was filled with a _lot_ of uncomfortable silence, until Tony rolled his eyes and started pulling out his usual, lighthearted jabs. That got a flat look from Steve, and Bucky watched as the two started getting on each other’s nerves – looking more like they were about to duke it out than get intimate.

The volume of their voices was still contained, but they were starting to get in each other’s faces. Right when Bucky was about to step in and put a stop to the whole thing, Tony had been the one to take the reins and grab the back of Steve’s neck, yanking him in for a rough kiss. It’d been chaste and hadn’t lasted long, but when he pulled back, the fire and intensity in both of their eyes was a _lot_ more heated. Tony had made some snarky, goading comment along the lines of, ‘ _Gonna put your mouth to better use yet, Rogers? Or did you change your mind?_ ’

And then Steve, glaring like the stubborn punk Bucky had always known him to be, let out a heavy exhale and dove in, slamming their mouth back together.

They’d basically torn each other’s clothes off after that. Steve mouthed his way down Tony’s abdomen feverishly, but with a hint of defiance – like he’d somehow _one-up_ the billionaire by showing him _just_ how good he really is with that mouth of his. By the time Tony was holding onto either side of Steve’s face and fucking his cock into the back of his throat, Bucky’s own breathing was getting deeper; his flesh hand grinding over the bulge in his pants while his metal hand gripped the arm of the chair so hard it’s amazing it hadn’t broken. Then, of course, by the time Tony had husked for Steve to get on his hands and knees so he could spread him open, spit on his tight little hole, and start fucking a finger into it, Bucky’s dick was free and he _had_ to start jacking off.

Watching Tony and Steve fuck is almost _amusing_. Getting a dick in his ass usually turns Steve into a needy, begging _mess_ , but there’s always some underlying competitive side to him that comes out around Stark. The hilarious part is the fact that Stark gets the exact same way – and anyone with half a brain can put together that pairing a power top with someone suddenly acting like a power _bottom_ is bound to make them clash.

So the snark they give each other continues – even as Tony pants and pounds into him, even as Steve fists the sheets on the bed and takes it, they’re both trying to boss the other around, and it’s just as entertaining as it is _hot_. Bucky knows it gets to them. However frustrated they may make the other, they look to be getting off on… well, _hate-fucking_ each other, it seems.

Because Tony can’t help but toss his head back and close his eyes with a groan, as often as he rolls them with annoyance – and Steve has this way where he whimpers real wobbly-like in his throat when something feels good, and he’s doing that _just_ as much as he’s breathing out some dry comeback. And then there’s the fact that he keeps putting one hand on his erection to tug hectically – which Bucky knows by now, he only tends to do whenever his prostate is getting assaulted – and _that_ thing is most definitely _not_ dry. Bucky can see the tip of his cock absolutely _leaking._

Bucky would probably smirk at how ridiculous these two are together – childish bickering, even as they provoke the other closer and closer to orgasm – if he wasn’t so engrossed in the allure of the whole thing. He wants to wait until at _least_ the second person before he lets himself come for the first time, but it’s difficult. He knows exactly how to work his own body to maximize his pleasure – how he likes the thick vein on his dick to be rubbed, or his cockhead squeezed whenever he twists his wrist on the upstroke. Watching his baby doll getting railed is _so_ much better than he’d ever thought it’d be. So he finds himself having to slow his movements or even sometimes come to a complete standstill so he can simply _watch_ while the overwhelming pleasure ebbs the right amount.

Bucky had thought Tony would be a talker just like him. Maybe he is with other people, _who knows_ , but right now, there’s just a lot of groans and grunting. Sometimes, he’ll exhale _fuck_ under his breath like he doesn’t even mean to. Sort of like he’s holding back – _falling apart_ inside at how fucking _perfect_ being inside of Steve’s ass feels (and Bucky understands, oh, he knows all too well), but refusing to give that away to Steve.

And Steve’s holding back, too. He can fool Stark but he can’t fool Bucky – Steve’s one hundred percent a screamer. Bucky can tell he wants to scream right _now_. But obviously he won’t give Tony that satisfaction; add any more fuel to stoke the man’s already impressively large ego. These two will battle it out until the living end, Bucky’s sure of it. So when he knows they’re getting close, he decides to take matters into his own hands a little bit.

“He feels good, doesn’t he, Stark?” Bucky asks, leaning forward a bit to watch the billionaire’s face. At the sound of Bucky’s voice, Steve lets go a little and whines. That’s brand new for Tony, whose eyes snap to the back of golden hair as if surprised. He glances at Bucky and so he continues, “Tight like a fuckin’ virgin… Squeezin’ your prick like it’s his body’s way of _begging_ you for your come. He begs so nicely, don’t he?”

Looking at Steve now, Bucky keeps going: “God, you look so good, baby doll. Bet that feels nice – getting nice and fucked like this. He treatin’ you right, Stevie? He makin’ you feel good?”

Steve can fight Tony tooth and nail, but he can never do the same with Bucky. With Bucky, Steve’s the ultimate sub. His head is hanging down, so he’s practically looking at Bucky’s upside down, but he breathes out this throaty, soft little, “ _Yeah_ …” as if the admission makes him shy or something. Bucky gives him an approving smile.

“Tell him then,” he says. “‘Stark, you feel so fuckin’ good.’ Tell him.”

Perfectly timed, Tony slams back in and must strike his sweet spot again, because Bucky watches Steve’s baby blues flutter up into the back of his head as a helpless little moan escapes his lips. Bucky’s cock twitches, as if to remind Bucky that it’s still there, too.

“Tell him…”

“Stark…” Steve echoes obediently; hand back on himself and stroking wildly. “You feel so fuckin’ good…”

Bucky rises from his chair. Pants still straddling his thighs and his dick sticking straight out, he approaches Tony and murmurs, “Doesn’t he sound so sweet? I always tell him he’s as sweet as sugar, but he never believes me. You should ask him if he wants your come – I bet you he does. Bet he’ll keen for it real nicely if you treat him the way he should be treated; make him feel good.”

Tony’s still panting and Bucky can see the beads of sweat dotting around his hairline. He meets Bucky’s stare with slightly unfocused eyes and then looks back down to where he’s moving in and out of him. Bucky’s thrilled that when he follows Bucky’s advice and asks Steve if he wants Tony’s come, that Steve gets a little more vocal; moans hotly and hisses back _yes_. Of course he does – Bucky knows his Stevie, and his Stevie can _never_ get enough.

Once he helps them open the door to _proper_ bedroom etiquette with each other, he goes silent again and lets them take back over. They don’t really say much else, but they _do_ stop sassing, and it looks like far less of a competition, which is something. Instead of moving back to the chair, Bucky takes a seat on the edge of the bed next to Steve’s body and simply watches the beautiful sight of his lover’s hole – stretched and wet with lube and getting nicely fucked.

Steve starts demanding for it to be harder, and when Tony gives it to him, Steve cries out and reaches for Bucky’s hand. Bucky holds it lovingly the rest of the time; strokes the other hand through his hair when he starts coming all over the bed with a strained, relieved shout. Because they’re both incapable of catching any diseases thanks to the serum, it’d been discussed with everyone that condoms were only necessary if they were a personal preference. Stark had seemed to jump all over the opportunity to pump the ‘good Captain’s’ ass up, and when his mouth falls open and he gasps raggedly, he indeed _does._

Bucky’s sure that Stark probably looks hot when he comes, but the only thing he’s focused on his Steve, who’s shaking a little and still coming down from his own orgasm. As the billionaire weakly thrusts a few more times, emptying himself, Bucky just leans in and presses his lips to Steve’s temple, murmuring encouragements in his ear about his amazing he is.

* * *

After Stark, it’s Sam. Bucky had anticipated what the dynamic between Steve and Tony would be like, so he’d carefully put Sam next in line because Steve could’ve used a little of that… Of being with someone now who he’s closer to and has a deeper kind of connection with. Not to say at all that Steve doesn’t trust Tony or care about him, because he _does_. But the friendship Steve has with Sam is different. 

Sam chuckles when he gets his first look at Steve, now on his back and slowly fingering himself in order to keep Stark’s come from leaking out of him too much. Steve gets an embarrassed smile – knows how exposed he looks – and groans, covering his face with one hand. Bucky’s already back in his chair, smirking Sam’s way. Brown eyes can’t help but fall on Bucky’s metal hand lazily stroking over his sustained erection, and Sam shakes his head.

“I’m gonna go ahead and assume that Stark was a huge physical disappointment,” he jokes casually, casting that friendly, approachable smile Steve’s way. “And that now I’ll have to work extra hard to make up for that.”

“I heard that!” they hear Stark call out from the other room. They can hear chuckling and teasing from the others hanging out in there, too, where they wait patiently for their turn. Bucky’s smirk expands as he hears the billionaire faintly make a remark about putting an ad in the paper regarding a newly vacant room in the tower.

Steve chuckles, nowhere near tired yet but looking adorably so, and clears his throat. “You sure you’re still alright with this?” he asks. Bucky looks to Sam curiously, awaiting the answer. Talking about doing it and _actually_ doing it are two completely different things; they both had discussed beforehand about the possibility that some of the gang might back out when the moment actually arrived due to a change of heart.

But Sam just gets onto the bed and goes over to him, jokingly replying, “And miss out on the chance to sleep with Captain America? Nah man, I’d have to be crazy.”

But Bucky knows what he means; how somehow, this all goes back to what it’s _always_ been about between Sam and Steve – loyalty. Aside from Bucky, Sam’s just about the most devoted person to Steve there is. Steve wants this, so Sam is only more than happy to be there for him and provide what he can. In a way, even though the guy’s about to fuck his own boyfriend, it reminds Bucky of why he’s thankful that Steve has someone like Sam Wilson in his life. Even before he grew to like the guy, Bucky’s instincts told him that this was a man with a good heart that could be trusted.

It’s still a little early into the whole thing, though, so Steve isn’t a wreck yet. Which means that he’s coherent and able to let the jitters make him second-guess; grow shy. Just like with Stark - only for entirely different reasons - they have to work up to actually _starting_. But Bucky lets them take their time, because he knows they’ll get there.

And they do… They talk between each other, laughing awkwardly and building up the nerve, until Sam takes a chance at eliminating the lack of contact between them by lying down at Steve’s side and brushing his fingers across the blond’s abs. Steve glances down and then back to Sam, and for a second, Bucky just watches them look. It’s the make-or-break moment to determine whether they’ll go through with it, and then Steve leans in tentatively and Sam meets him halfway. Their kisses are slower than Steve’s had been with Stark, because there’s nothing to try and prove here. Bucky imagines it’s a little strange initially – kissing such a close friend for the first time – but within a half minute, Steve’s lowering his head back down to the pillow and pulling Sam down with him.

It’s erotic watching them kiss. Steve’s lacking the same passionate conviction that he gets only when he kisses Bucky, but it’s still really intimate. Sometimes, they suddenly chuckle between kisses, like they realize what they’re doing and feel a tad self-conscious about it. Bucky can’t help but smile. That smile gradually fades away when Sam starts kissing along Steve’s neck and wraps his hand around his dick. Bucky watches him slowly wring it _up_ and _down_ , and Steve’s mouth drops open a bit as he arches his neck and tips his head back with a gasp. It’s so fucking _sexy_ , so Bucky starts touching himself again; biting down his own groans so he can listen to nothing but the sweet music of Steve’s.

Bucky personally feels that the way a person fucks says a lot about them. In that sense, the way Tony had handled Steve very much suits his personality. Likewise, Sam touches Steve in an entirely different way, and it just feels so _Sam_. Bucky guesses that he’s the kind of lover who treats _anyone_ he’s with as though they’re the only thing that matters in that moment, even if they were just a drunken fling. The kisses he plants along Steve’s throat and chest are _tender_ , and the way he jerks him off is _tender_ , and it provokes Steve to be tender in return.

The foreplay had been animalistic with Stark - fucking Steve’s face as though he’d drown if he didn’t, Steve swallowing him like he was starved… Moaning for more, even while he gagged from the intrusive force of it. With Sam, it’s a burning build, like a match is set beneath their bodies. Sam’s a sigher; keeps his movements minimal and doesn’t force Steve’s head in any way when the bigger man is between his legs, holding himself up by the palms of his hands, and bobbing his mouth over Sam’s dick to fatten him up.

If Bucky leans a little to his right, he gets a perfect view of his boyfriend’s ass. Those long, artistic fingers aren’t there to keep the pearly gobs of Stark’s come from escaping out of his hole anymore. It drips down the back of Steve’s thighs and makes him look like a painting come to life. If it were his own, Bucky would simply dive in and lick it all clean; eager and happily, like one of the stray, mangy mutts that used to hang around the outside of their old Brooklyn apartment building. Hell, there’s a part of him that _still_ sort of wants to do that.

Sam gets his mouth on Steve, too. Bucky’s always liked the look on Steve’s face whenever his cock is nice and snug between someone’s lips. He’s not a small man, and the two share yet another chuckle whenever Sam pulls away to make some joke about it. Says he isn’t sure how to take it without having to dislocate his jaw, but he does. Eventually, he stops talking, stops adding commentary, and gets lured into that heady feeling Bucky knows so well when you’re tending to Steve Rogers’s dick. Steve tastes so good. They both watch him intently as he draws him in and lets him slide out of his mouth, always leaving the hard length shining with spit.

Steve tastes so good, so Bucky asks him as much; already knows the answer. Sam’s only response is to moan deep in his throat, pulling out two similar moans in the room – one from Steve, who’s eyes flutter shut as his head drops back between his shoulders blades; the other from Bucky as he swipes the rough pad of his thumb over the sensitive slit of his cockhead.

Though he’d probably love to eventually give Steve’s sweet little ass all the come it can handle, Sam _does_ choose a condom. That’s fine by Bucky, and he knows it’s fine by his Stevie, too. Steve doesn’t care if they choose not to finish _in_ him, but one of his bashful requests had been that they least do somewhere _on_ him. Even as far back as his skinny days, Steve’s always been a real slut for getting his smooth skin marked up; sighs with a blissful contentment whenever the hot, wet streaks first splash onto him and warm him right up.

Back in the day, it’d only been Bucky that did that to him, and it’d been the best source of heat Steve could ask for amidst the constant chill his body always seemed to be fighting.

Sam fucks him slower, but sets a consistent pace that by no means dawdles. His chest presses to Steve’s back; hand, keeping Steve’s outer leg held up in the air as he moves and discovers the welcoming pleasure of Captain America’s body. It fucking blankets around you like Old Glory caught in a summer’s breeze, twisted around a flag pole. Steve’s head is resting halfway on the pillow and on his left arm. His eyes are closed but his brows are furrowed, and his panting gets done through parted lips. When he moans, it’s full and deep and steady and all the sounds that Bucky cherishes; better than the rich notes of music from an old record player, better than cyclones and buttered popcorn at Coney Island.

He’s stiff as a board in his hand, even though he can’t actually feel it that way against his bionic palm. He can feel it in his pulse, in his head, in _everywhere else._ Steve’s so fucking gorgeous like this, when he’s being taken. He’s always carried a bit of a shield with him, long before it became so literal. It’s hard to get him to take down his walls. The only person he’s truly himself with is Bucky – and even then, so much has happened between them that sometimes, Steve still feels he needs to be the rock, when Bucky tries to tell him that they’re in this together.

Steve doesn’t always need to be the martyr, but he tries to be anyways; tries to hide when he’s hurting or when he’s anything less than the definition of strength. Steve tends to smile when he’s sad. Bucky thinks Steve should only ever smile when he’s happy, and he should _always_ be made to feel happy. So watching the way Sam handles him strikes something within Bucky and makes him feel split open with gratitude. Because while Steve sighs out little _ah_ ’s and _mm_ ’s, while he moans softly as gets stretched some more, Sam kisses along his shoulder and keeps busy there. If he removes his mouth, it’s only to press his forehead to that space and close his eyes in concentration.

He never slows any; like anything he’s ever done for Steve, Sam has a sense for what Steve needs and would never let him down. Though it’s never been anything more than platonic between them, their bodies still seem to respond exactly right with the other. That’s the point, that’s why Steve wanted this – not because he has any sort of halfway, romantic feelings for these people and he’s trying to pull a fast one over Bucky’s eyes. But because Steve lives for being taken apart like this. And whether it’s with someone like Tony or a best friend like Sam, there’s a level of trust and love there for every single person in that tower. And of course, meaningless sex still feels good. But put some sort of deeper connection behind it, and it’ll set your body thrumming. It’ll be _amazing._

Bucky comes before either of them do, with a tiny grunt that washes over into a sigh. He’s shirtless, so he aims it all at his stomach so as not to stain the hardwood floor. He doesn’t want to get too loud because it could be a distraction, so he just watches his dick spit it all out over his abs and then closes his eyes and tilts his face towards the ceiling whenever a sharp lick of pleasure passes through him. Steve hears him anyways – knows Bucky’s body and sounds as well as the latter knows his own – and whines, opening his eyes and lifting his head, trying to look over to him.

“ _Bucky_ …” Steve moans, doing nothing more but flexing his left hand that’s resting against the headboard. Sam glances over at Bucky, too, and he’d probably give him a small smirk if he didn’t look so thoroughly _gone_. Instead, the gaze only lasts a second before he’s turning his face back towards the meat of Steve’s shoulder and scraping his teeth over it. Steve keeps his eyes locked on Bucky and moans again helplessly, making that tiny grabbing motion with his hand a second time. Bucky gets the memo and rises to go over to him.

“ _Ah_ …” Steve stutters. His eyes roll up into his head as Bucky approaches his side of the bed, and breathes for Sam’s ears, “ _Harder_ …”

Bucky threads the fingers of his right hand with Steve’s left. Steve’s eyes slowly reopen and take in the mess of come sliding lazily down Bucky’s stomach. Then Sam starts making his thrusts more pointed – really puts his back into it – and Steve’s eyes lock up on Bucky’s just in time for his nose to scrunch up and a little cry to spill out of him. Bucky wants to lean down and kiss him, but that’s for Sam right now. Furthermore, if he _did_ , it’d be so easy to simple lean in a little further and get a taste for Sam’s lips, too – and that’s all _Steve_ ’ _s_ at the moment.

So while he gets a nice, up-close view of his friend and his best guy getting close, _closer, closer_ to the end, he cleans his stomach by scooping up his release with his metal index finger and then bringing it to Steve’s lips so he can lick it all off. Steve’s eyes fall closed the second he latches his mouth around the digit; wraps his big hand around Bucky’s wrist as if afraid he’ll leave if he doesn’t hold him close. Having any piece of Bucky inside of him always sets him off, so the entire time Bucky finger-feeds him his come, Steve starts moaning, starts whimpering, starts getting louder and louder. Bucky suspects Steve’s going to be able to come untouched for this round.

Once all cleaned up, he pulls his hand free and uses it to smooth Steve’s sweaty bangs from his forehead. _God_ , his baby doll’s face is red as a bad sunburn. He bends down long enough to kiss some sweat off his forehead, before whispering to Sam, “Make him come.” Then he pulls back to give them a bit of space, letting go of Steve’s hand and watching from where he stands.

Without Bucky’s wrist to clutch onto, Steve needs something to ground him. So he reaches back and digs his fingertips into Sam’s ass, feeling the fluid motion of his ministrations as if the one controlling them. He keeps begging for it to be _harder_ , and eventually, Sam goes for broke and tries to give it his all. He stares at the side of Steve’s face with concentration; biting his lip and almost looking like he’s _frowning_ , but Bucky knows he’s made that exact same face before. It’s just because, when you’re inside of Steve, there’s this basal _need_ to make him feel good. And that makes you put in the effort.

Sam isn’t a super soldier like the two of them, but the sharp cracks in the air every time his pelvis meets Steve’s ass are impressively loud, so Bucky’s assured that he’s treating his Stevie right. Steve loves it on the rougher side, loves to be unmade. Second to making love to or _being_ made love love by Bucky, _this_ is what he goes crazy for. So his moans become cries and his cries become _shouts_. The closer he gets to finishing, the more his speech dwindles away to nothing but a litany of, “ _Ah! Ah! Mm, yeah… Yeah… Yeah… AH!”_

They both stare at Steve like the world burned to the ground and he’s the only one left standing. Steve’s orgasm is all either of them cares about right now. The long strands of Bucky’s hair hang in his face, but he’s too busy running his hands over himself to tuck it behind his ears. Now his right hand is giving absentminded, languid pulls on his erection – like Steve, thanks to the serum, he can get hard in zero time, even after climax – because he wants to feel the warmth of flesh and blood on flesh and blood.

He won’t come again for a little while yet, but _fuck_ does it ever feel good. His metal hand, pointer finger still slick with Steve’s saliva, runs wherever he damn well wants it to, because he feels hot all over; doesn’t know _where_ to specifically touch, just that he needs it… Slides his palm along the curve of his neck, tickles the sensitive skin of his sides, brushes metal over his nipples and gives them a lazy pinch… He watches Steve so intently that he doesn’t even _need_ to vocalize any of the things he’s feeling; it’s all in his gaze.

Steve does in fact come untouched, and it happens with a loud, appreciative cry. Bucky can see the veins in his neck stress against the skin _right_ at the moment where his body tenses up the most – _just_ before he tumbles into an oblivion and sees white. With the angle of his cock tilting up between his belly and the bed, he dirties up both skin and satin and _yeah, that’s nice, he blows his load so fucking prettily._

Sam’s probably more than a little grateful that he’s finally gotten Steve off, because keeping up with him in bed can be a difficulty even for those possessing the strongest of stamina. Bucky’s actually really impressed with how well he _and_ Tony fared. But the amount of perspiration to Sam’s skin was a dead giveaway, and it’s probably only by the thinnest of threads that he’s been hanging on without his tether snapping. Within seconds of Steve’s orgasm ending, Sam’s own hits him. It’s so fucking hot how Steve rolls onto his back the _second_ Sam pulls out of him - silently but _very clearly_ making it known what he wants.

Sam pulls off the condom and gives it to him. He groans throatily as his fist flies over his dick and arcs nice, thin streaks of white onto Steve’s skin, and Steve sighs out little moans and gently writhes against the mattress, and _fuck_ , Bucky thinks they make such a pretty picture.

Sam returns to his usual, peppy self once it’s over. Shooting Bucky a careful look, he playfully asks, “Am I allowed to kiss him one more time, or do you two have some, like, specific rules where you’ll wind up clocking me if I do?”

Bucky laughs. “Whatever he wants, man. It’s all up to him.”

Steve chuckles, but is already curling up to pulls Sam into another kiss. The heat between them has definitely simmered, and this one’s more dopey affection than anything sexual; like a mutual, silent _thank you_. They wind up breaking into laughter in the middle of it and have to pull away.

“I sort of can’t believe we just did that,” Sam says.

“Mm,” Steve hums in agreement, lying back down and releasing a deep breath. He’s starting to look a little drunk; eyes, definitely filming over with a thin glaze. Bucky knows that look. _Two down, four to go_. Bucky suspects by the end of the next one, he’ll be a little less inhibited and a _lot_ more fucked out.

Sam gestures between Steve and Bucky, looking to the latter. “And this wasn’t weird for you or anything?” he asks.

Bucky shrugs. “I mean… It’s definitely _new_. But I mean, it doesn’t bother me, no. I just like seeing him happy,” he adds, smiling affectionately down at Steve, who returns it his way. Looking back to their friend, he says, “But it’s arousing. I don’t know if you _noticed_ , but Steve’s quite the sight when he’s like this.”

The way he _knows_ Steve’s really getting into it now is that he _doesn’t_ go all shy from that remark. His eyes are closed and he just breathes steadily with a soft hum, as if prickling all over from the praise. Sam’s eyes widen and he replies vehemently, “Oh, you _know_ I noticed that. Pretty sure the evidence is all over his chest.” They chuckle, and then his smile evens out a bit as he asks, “But, I mean, we’re cool about this, right? You and me?”

Bucky nods with a smile. “Never been better. Thanks again, yeah? I think it’s safe to say that was fun as hell for the both of us.”

Steve hums again, this time louder, and they both grin over at him.

“Never would’a guessed that Cap got that way in bed,” Sam remarks, climbing off and tugging on his clothes, item by item. But Bucky knows that has to be a lie; neither one of them are by any means modest when it comes to keeping the volume down, so _everyone_ in the tower has to have heard them by now.

“You’d be surprised how he gets,” Bucky replies, handing Sam his shirt.

“Still right here, fellas,” Steve mutters with amusement.

“Sorry, Cap, you know we’re just playing,” Sam says with a smile. He rubs the back of his neck and heads for the door. Before leaving, he glances back to the two of them. “So, I just go out and grab Banner, or…?”

Steve perks at this, opening his eyes and raising his head to look between Sam and Bucky in surprise. “Yeah, just send him on in,” Bucky answers, heading back over to the bed and sitting down next to Steve. The goodbye is just a _little_ awkward, but Bucky imagines it’ll be that way with mostly everyone. After Sam leaves, Steve looks to him and asks, “Bruce is still doing this? I didn’t think he would.”

Bucky smiles down at him, leaning on his elbow. “Mm, yeah well… I didn’t ask him why he agreed to it and I don’t plan to. Do you think we shouldn’t with him?”

Steve thinks about it. “I want to. But it’ll be whatever he can handle. I know he’s said before that this sort of thing is tricky for him…”

“It’ll be alright,” Bucky says quickly. Leaning in, he kisses Steve softly. “It’ll be fine.”

Steve nods and kisses him back. If Bucky’s secretly nervous, he doesn’t show it.

* * *

The thing with Bruce is that an elevated heart rate can lead to big trouble. Of all of them, Bruce never lets go; doesn’t trust himself. Even at his worst, during his recovery after his time as the Winter Soldier, Bucky was never as bad as the way Bruce is. Self-deprecating doesn’t cover it – that’s Steve. Protected or cautious doesn’t either; that’s Natasha. It’s as if Bruce doesn’t think he’s worthy of feeling any sort of pleasure anymore, because of all the havoc the ‘Other Guy’ has caused. 

The _Other Guy_ is the lingering threat, so that’s why Bucky’s on edge with this one. Still, Steve wants it, and given that the Doctor had said yes, there’s clearly something in him that wants it, too. Bucky isn’t sure how long it’s been since Bruce has had any sort of contact like this with another person, but he can only imagine. That’s probably why he agreed; maybe he hopes that Steve will be strong enough to help him through it – take the worst he potentially has to give, whatever that may be. Steve may not be the strongest one of their group physically, but mentally – _emotionally_ – he’s their leader and always has been. If there’s anyone to feel safe around, it’s him.

It brings something of that nature out of Steve; that need to protect. Whereas he’d been almost timid with the first two men, he seems to push that away in the face of Bruce’s humility. The Doctor comes in, wringing his hands and making a quiet joke at his own expense; about how this could be a bad idea, as he stares at the floor with an uncomfortable smile. Steve talks him through it and coaxes him inch by inch to the bed, until he’s unbuttoning Bruce’s shirt and promising him that everything will be okay.

Bucky’s sitting again, but he isn’t touching himself. He isn’t sure he’ll be able to for this one because he needs to keep watch; make sure nothing goes awry. Bruce is stiff at first when Steve leans in and starts pressing careful kisses to his mouth. When he guides Bruce’s hands to his chest and presses them there, Bruce looks as though every touch sets his teeth on edge and has him debating whether or not to retreat completely. Steve just keeps them there with a gently pressure and tells him soothingly, “You’re safe here, it’s alright…”

It’s sort of beautiful – the way Steve eases Bruce into it. Everyone thinks that _Bucky_ is the sweet-talker, and yeah, he is. But when Steve’s in his element, he knows exactly what to say to bring someone around. Bucky’s a straightforward seducer; uses his words and the heat of his gaze to make peoples’ knees weak. Steve’s more subtle. He draws a person in with his goodness, his ability to build trust.

Even when their kisses grow deeper, Bruce doesn’t really touch Steve much. He doesn’t seem to know what to do with his hands at all without Steve to guide him. He approaches the situation as if seeing Steve as breakable, when everyone knows he’s anything _but_. Whether big or small, there’s no way Steve could handle the Hulk. But even before the serum, Steve would’ve been able to take the man _underneath_. Size and strength have never meant a thing in terms of what Steve is capable of taking.

There’s little foreplay with Bruce. Elevating his heart rate is still the ultimate concern and Steve has to tread carefully, so when he attempts to put his hand into Bruce’s pants, the Doctor asks him not to. Steve just nods, whispers, “Okay,” and begins to pepper soft kisses along Bruce’s jaw as he pulls his hand free to slip off his shirt instead. Bruce is painfully aware of Bucky being in the room, but every time he glances at him from over his shoulder, Steve just turns his face back in and catches his lips again. Bruce gives himself enough distractions, he doesn’t need another one. Bucky doesn’t plan on interfering unless he has to.

They kiss a lot longer than Steve had with Tony or Sam. It’s considered progress when Steve’s able to get him on his side instead of staying on his knees. But aside from that, whenever Steve thinks they’re ready to move forward, Bruce pulls back with a rueful hint of a smile and shakes his head. Steve doesn’t push; just repeats _okay_ and kisses him again. It’s almost twenty minutes in before Bruce lets his pants and underwear come off.

He actually has a very nice body. Bucky wouldn’t have suspected that otherwise. It’s not sculpted like a Greek statue, like his or Steve’s or Thor’s. Even Tony, Sam, and Clint are built in their own ways. Bruce’s body is more natural and less in-your-face, which seems to be Bruce Banner all over in comparison with the rest of them. He looks softer somehow. Steve runs his hands over him but keeps his movements slow. Whenever Bruce’s pulse seems to quicken in even the _slightest_ , he tries to stop Steve.

Bucky knows why he’s having trouble letting this wall down. He suspects the same thing Steve seems to suspect – that, while yes, it’s a very real threat, it’s not actually so much about turning into the Hulk. He has a better control over the Other Guy than he gives himself credit for. It’s more than likely the case that he’s psyched himself out after so long of being alone, that Bruce is convinced that he deserves about as much trust from everyone else as he gives himself. It’s the difficulty of letting yourself get vulnerable after so many years of being in solitude and having _no one._

Bucky gets that. He had been there once, too. Steve saved him from it.

“We can stop,” he hears Steve murmur. He has such kind eyes. For a moment, the room goes silent.

Bruce looks so breakable. Man, even Bucky sort of wants to hold him right now and assure him that everything will be okay. Then, casting his eyes down, he shakes his head slightly; opens his mouth but then can’t seem to find the actual words. But Steve gets it, so he smiles and kisses him again, and words aren’t needed. Guiding the Doctor onto his back, he asks Bruce if he wants a condom, and Bruce asks if anyone else has finished in him already.

“Just Stark,” Steve says.

Bruce thinks about it and then murmurs back, “Maybe I’ll use one, yeah.” Bucky doubts that he’s worried about Tony _having_ something, so much as he might just be uncomfortable with barebacking it on top of everything else they’re already doing. Such a simple thing could make it feel like too much. Steve nods and grabs one, opening it up with steady hands while he kisses around Bruce’s lower stomach. After rolling it on him and jerking him off _only_ long enough to apply the lubricant, Steve straddles him and slowly starts to sink down around his cock.

It’s nerve-wracking, and also a little heartbreaking to watch. Bucky actually feels like a bit of a shithead for still finding it arousing in the back of his mind. Bruce’s face is all twisted up – like he doesn’t know whether to groan or cry – and he grips Steve’s hips like a vice, as if scared for him to move. But Steve _does_ move, mindful and slow at first, and when he releases a moan, Bruce’s eyes snap up to his face as if he just can’t believe it.

Steve bends forward so he can plant his hands on either side of Bruce’s head while he rises and falls, drawing him all the way in and then most of the way out, over and over. Bruce is more of the silent type, not surprising. Bucky wonders if he’d always been that way. He shows signs of anxiety whenever he feels his heart rate is getting too quick, but Steve just whispers between deep breaths, “Shh… It’s alright… I’ve got you, you’ll be okay… Feels good… Just breathe…”

Eventually, Bruce’s eyes close, and Bucky wonders whether it’s Steve he’s thinking of, or a love once lost. He doesn’t know Bruce’s back story the same way Steve does, but Steve seems to get it. He goes quiet and lets his friend get lost in whatever he’s got going on in his head, while he keeps the rolling of his spine even and the impalement on Bruce’s cock deep. The longer they go, the more the room is filled with Bruce inhaling and exhaling roughly through his nose, mixed with the little grunts getting trapped in Steve’s throat.

Bucky starts to relax. Steve seems to have a handle on things. He’s not fully hard anymore, but that was to be expected. He’s still enjoying what he’s seeing, and this means something to Steve, so that’s all that he cares about. But then he begins to notice Bruce tilting his hips up to meet Steve’s movements, and those little actions escalate into him bucking up… He buries his fingers into Steve’s hips to the point where bruises start to form on the skin, and Steve’s hissing in a blissful pain… Bucky’s straightening in his chair, because alarm bells are beginning to chime, but the two on the bed don’t stop – they only speed things up.

Bruce must be getting close. When he digs his heels into the mattress and holds Steve still to start slamming up into him, the noises he makes sound urgent and strained. Steve treats it as if it’s no different from anything else he’s ever dealt with, so he just bows his back and tilts up his head, mouth falling open with a loud, broken up moan. But now _Bucky’s_ pulse is thudding away, because if the Doctor _does_ turn into the Hulk, it could mean real danger for all of them. There are still times where he can’t seem to be able to control the Other Guy once he _is_ him, and though that doesn’t happen frequently anymore, it’s still a _possibility_.

Steve’s moaning louder and louder the faster Bruce is fucking up into him. All of a sudden, Bruce surges up with what sounds like a choked out _growl,_ and flips them over so Steve’s falling on his back. Steve responds instinctually, rucking his knees up and wrapping his legs around Bruce’s lower back, as the latter crowds over him and starts fucking _railing_ into him. But Steve’s eyes _do_ widen a bit, and when he cries out, the sound is a little different and he looks unprepared. Bucky immediately leaps to his feet, but Steve looks to him quickly and says, “Don’t! I’ve got this.”

Bucky doesn’t sit back down, but he stays where he is. He watches Steve reach up and grab onto the back of Bruce’s neck, and he stares up at the Doctor with flushed cheeks and bleary eyes, pupils fucked. He starts moaning; moaning and murmuring things – _It’s alright, yes, you’ve got this, just look at me, m’right here, yeah… Oh… Feels good, you’re safe, I’ve got you…_

It’s like Steve has a healing fucking touch. Bruce is probably on the cusp of feeling terrified and overwhelmed with pleasure, but with Steve’s hand on his neck and his eyes on his face and his legs tightly wrapped around him, he keeps Bruce from slipping away. He pounds into Steve with a strength Bucky never knew he was capable of, until the frame of their bed is knocking rhythmically against the wall. Steve maintains eye contact the entire time, but starts to become less capable of words; starts off with having to try a few times to get a sentence out, until all he can do is let his mouth fall open and cry out with every thrust… Louder and louder and _louder_ … Working his other hand over himself between their bodies. Aside from the wheezing between clenched teeth, Bruce makes no other sounds.

When he comes, Bucky can see how violently Bruce’s body trembles. It looks like it almost _pains_ him, and Bucky’s heart hurts at the sight. Steve sees it, too, and rises up enough to touch their foreheads together in a comforting gesture. Bruce keeps thrusting his way through it, and with a groan, Steve comes all over himself again before it’s over. Bruce had forgotten to pull out and take off the condom when he finished, but neither of them are going to hold that against him. What Bruce had just managed to do in general was already something to be proud of. Bucky thinks he hears him whisper, “ _Thank you_ ,” as they both come down from the high. Steve smiles, and Bucky’s proud of him. Of them both.

* * *

She’s got one hand gripping his hair… Keeping his head right where she wants it between her beautiful, naked thighs… The atmosphere is different now; back to the way it was before… Once upon a time, Bucky knew her body in the same way he knows Steve’s… So this sight is particularly special for him. He can’t help himself from being a bit more vocal this time around, cursing under his breath as he squeezes his cock and plays with his balls in his metal hand. 

“Lick me,” Natasha orders, tone as alluring as silk on bare skin. _This_ is the Steve that Bucky’s used to – the one who gets hard as a rock at being bossed around and turned into a plaything; gets a spinning head from bending to another’s whim like this and letting their primal, animalistic natures take over. Whimpering helplessly, Bucky watches Steve’s tongue dart out and start teasing at the wet folds of her sex. Natasha’s always a little hard to read when she fucks, because she’s the master at not giving much away. But Bucky can read her signs, and hears the slightest hitch in her breath, even while her face remains unchanged.

“Not like that,” she suggests, “just my clit.” Bucky smirks – same things _Natalia_ used to like. He’s glad to see that the Red Room didn’t get rid of the girl he’d once known. Steve moans under his breath at the command and switches tactics to do as he’s told. He has no prior experience with doing _this_ with a woman, but he’s always been a quick learner. Natasha keeps him held in place while Steve eats her out, and _fuck_ , he must be a born natural, because it isn’t long before she’s letting her head fall back slowly and her eyes close. She exhales a low moan, which makes Steve _whine_ and then take some initiative, sealing his lips over her clit and sucking between licks.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Bucky groans; wishes he could get in on the action but _this is about them_. It’s just that goddamn, this is so fucking sexy. Natasha looks spectacular – she always has – but _Jesus Christ_ , Bucky’s actually fucking _proud_ of his baby doll for how nicely he seems to eat pussy. It’s been ages since he’s done it himself, but he remembers how much fun it is; how delicious it tastes. He can see, even from where he is, that Steve’s entire chin starts to glisten with Natasha’s arousal – that’s how hot he’s making her. Watching Steve please a lady might just be the sexiest thing Bucky’s ever seen, bless his soul. Steve’s so achingly hot that it could make angels cry.

“ _His mouth is a fucking gift, isn’t it?_ ” he husks in Russian.

Natasha hums, lolling her head to the side to look back to him. “ _I’d be lying if I said I wasn’t impressed_ ,” she replies. She inhales sharply through her nose when Steve tilts his face to the other side and tongues at her again, breathing out in a whisper, “ _God…_ ”

“ _Yeah_ …” Directing his stare back along the magnificent contours of his boyfriend’s body, he pants,“You like this, Stevie? You like tasting her sweet little pussy?”

Steve moans, loud enough to make them chuckle.

“ _Never thought he could have this side to him_ ,” she says. “ _What’d you_ do _to him, Yasha?_ ”

“ _Ah, Natalia, he was already filthy by the time I got my hands on him – oh… Filthy and perfect..._ God, Stevie, baby, put your fingers in her…”

Steve touches the tips of his fingers around her opening, brushing it lightly. Natasha watches him carefully to see what he’ll do – _how_ he’ll think to do it – but when Steve makes no attempts to push them inside of her, she instructs, “Palm towards the ceiling.” Steve opens his eyes and looks to her, sharing a glance, before twisting his wrist and positioning his hand as he’d been told. Slowing down the motions of his tongue, he keeps watching her face as he slowly slides his middle finger into her pussy.

Natasha’s expression stays the same, but another one of those tiny exhales slips into the room. Bucky’s watching intently, where his best guy’s long, calloused digit disappears inside of her body. His eyes are widened and he keeps having to lick his lips, his mouth’s so dry. With Natasha instructing him, Steve starts to multitask between fingering her and giving her clit some more attention. It isn’t long until Bucky can see the wetness seeping from Natasha’s sex coating Steve’s hand as much as it’s covered on his face.

When she breathlessly orders for Steve to curl his fingers, he must, because she arches her back languidly and releases her first moan of the evening. Steve’s so lost in his own world; looking as if he could stay there all goddamn night and well into the next day, if they let him. Bucky remembers that fondly – the first time he’d gotten comfortable between a dame’s legs, he’d been so fucking turned on that he hadn’t wanted to stop, even after he’d made her come. And he knows from personal experience how particularly sweet Natasha is. So when Natasha lets that little approving vocalization out, Steve sighs out a semblance of something similar.

“You look so good right now, Stevie,” Bucky breathes, feeling close to coming again. “Both of you… God _damn_ , this is so fucking hot… You gonna make her come, baby? You gonna work her over ‘til she’s screamin’ your name?”

“ _When have you ever known me to be like that?_ ” Natasha cuts in flatly in their Mother language – but her hand is kneading Steve’s scalp uncontrollably, and though her sounds _are_ minimal, her back keeps rhythmically rising and falling from the mattress the longer Steve builds her body up for release.

“ _Ten bucks says he can do it,_ ” Bucky replies. “ _I see how wet you are for him, beautiful; I bet you wanna scream for him right now._ ”

“ _Fuck you_ ,” she says, but there’s no venom in her voice and it’s hardly threatening; especially not when, at that same moment, Steve latches his lips over her again and starts sucking and lapping at her so vehemently that Bucky can hear the obscene sounds, clear as day. Her mouth falls open and what comes out is by _no_ means ‘loud’ – but it’s a helluva lot louder than what she’s offered up so far.

“ _Already have_ ,” Bucky quips, eyes glued back on the side of Steve’s face. “Fuck… Oh God…” His breathing is quick and harsh – his cock flushed dark red and drooling precome in his hand – and he knows he won’t last another full minute. The words spill out of him like paint: “Steve, fuck three fingers into her _deep_ and _fast_. Curl them whenever pulling out, and flick her clit with your tongue, she likes that. She’ll fall apart for you, baby doll, just like you want. _You won’t be able to help it, will you, Talia?_ God, Steve… Steve… Make her come for you…”

Now he _knows_ that Natasha’s close, because instead of shooting Bucky a scowl for tipping Steve off to her kryptonite – what Bucky knowsfrom their history is guaranteed to get her drenching the sheets – she just furrows her brows and waits for it welcomingly. Everyone has their breaking point, and everyone is deliciously selfish; there’s no pride in the world strong enough that it doesn’t weaken in the face of a good orgasm. She’s at the point where she wants it, and Steve – saying nothing but immediately taking Bucky’s advice – clearly wants to give it to her.

The boy loves to please, always has. Bucky’s gonna have to do something real special for him after this is all done to reward him for how good he’s being.

Bucky waits until Steve _finally_ forces Natasha’s climax over her to let himself go in kind. He’d actually forgotten how magnificently she falls apart ( _shame on him_ ). She doesn’t actually scream - he knew she wouldn’t - but he also knows that _yeah_ , she _wants_ to. What she does do is bite her lip and whimper softly, before her jaw drops a bit further and she moans. Steve licks her through it, and then - unlike how Bucky had been during _his_ first time - has the right mind to assume that she’s too sensitive for any more of his current ministrations.

He sits up and grins proudly; hair a mess from her pulling on it, his face drenched in her arousal, and his cock proudly erect and sticking out straight from between his thighs. Bucky’s panting loudly, coming back down from his own release, but the sight of Steve has him worked up all over again. _Bless the serum, shitty as his version may be._ Unable to help himself, he goes over to him quickly so he can grab Steve’s face and claim that kiss he’s been dying to get since Stark came in. It always feels like coming home after centuries apart. He’d eat Steve’s lips like candy if he could.

As is always the case, Steve goes completely pliant against Bucky’s mouth; moaning needily and parting his lips right away so Bucky can slip his tongue between them. Bucky groans at the combined taste of his Stevie and Natasha, while she watches them and mutters to him in Russian about how hot they admittedly look together. This one is sort of painful for Bucky – he’s practically _aching_ to get involved; to put his hands all over Steve, or his mouth on Natasha. But again, this isn’t about that.

So he kisses Steve breathless, only to reach over and gently slip his metal hand behind the delicate line of Natasha’s neck. Pulling her up, she rises willingly… Brings her face closer and closer to them… Until Bucky can pull back and guide them towards each other. Their lips touch, and Steve cups the side of her face as he deepens the kiss. Bucky can see the odd peek of their tongues delving into the other’s mouth, and though he’ll dig down and find every ounce of strength not to make this a _threesome_ , he _has_ decided that he most definitely isn’t leaving the bed. They’re going to fuck, and he’s going to watch it from right there next to them.

 _That_ turns out to be something wet dreams are made out of – enough to make Bucky seriously wonder if he’s died and gone to heaven. When she directs Steve onto his back so she can crawl down his body and take his cock into her mouth, Bucky has his arm extended along the pillow so Steve can rest his head on it. With Bucky pressed to his side, they watch her together as her gorgeous lips stretch around the size of him; deep-throating him with an expertise perfected by few.

Steve isn’t been able to take his eyes off her of; just keeps staring down with his face all scrunched up and his brows knit, and moaning out these exquisite little sounds. When Bucky isn’t watching her, he’s kissing along Steve’s temple and whispering secrets into his ear…

“She’s so good, isn’t she? Knows exactly what a man likes… How’s her mouth feel, baby? You’re gorgeous, _god_ , I wish I could fuck you right now… Can’t wait until it’s finally my turn, I miss you - you got no idea how hard it is to watch these guys take you and not touch you, too… Yeah, moan for us, baby; let’s hear it – that’s it, _fuck_ , I love the way you sound… You wanna fuck her, Stevie? That what you want?”

“Yes,” Steve breathes back. Natasha glances up to Bucky and gives him a quick wink. He smirks in response. Bending forward a bit, Bucky brings his hand towards her face. Slowing her movements and eyes following his hand, she lets him run his thumb up the exposed part of Steve’s dick, before tracing the filthy, tightly stretched ring of her lips around it. Sliding his hand into red hair and gently holding the side of her head, Bucky guides her away until Steve’s erection falls from her mouth.

“ _Take him_ ,” Bucky tells her. “ _Show him what it’s like._ ”

Transferring her seductive gaze back to Steve, she asks in that sultry voice of hers, “You want me, Rogers?”

“Natasha…”

“Say it, if you want it; work for it,” she teases, maneuvering her body like the dancer she’d always been, until she straddles him and grinds her dripping wet cunt over up the long length of his dick, _back_ and _forth_. His hands tentatively go to her thighs, like they itch to travel up further and feel more of her body. Grabbing them, she guides them up her hips, her sides… Cups them over her soft, full tits and presses down to get him to squeeze them.

When he does, she feels confident enough in him to let go of his hands and give him some of the control back. Steve doesn’t disappoint; _gapes_ at her breasts as he strokes his thumbs over the soft skin and brushes over her nipples. She bites her lip, and Bucky looks between them both and whispers, “ _Beautiful…_ ”

Rocking her hips and teasing him some more, Steve starts whimpering, so she repeats, “ _Work_ for it – three simple words: I. Want. You. Tell me what I want to hear and then I’ll give you what I know _you_ want.”

“She’ll make it so good for you,” Bucky whispers into his ear, not missing a beat. Steve squeezes her tits roughly, making her hiss; lets go of one to grab the back of her neck and try rolling his hips up to add to the friction. Toying with him, Natasha flutters her eyes closed and plants her hands on Steve’s abs; arching her back and moving her body with a careful precision that puts it on _perfect_ display.

“You wanna fuck me, Rogers?” she purrs.

“Fuck her, baby,” Bucky hisses before biting his earlobe between his teeth.

“Want me to _come_ for you again? _Scream_ for you?”

“You _need_ to feel her, Stevie; hot as a fuckin’ summer’s day – _god_ , she’s so wet… Take her, fuck her, Steve.”

Steve’s writhing; moans shakily and begs with his whimpers, getting quicker and more desperate. Natasha can’t possibly know that when Steve’s too horny like this, words aren’t exactly an option. His brain just can’t form them. She’ll either play with him until Steve’s comes all over himself like an excited teenager, or until his resolve breaks and he takes the situation into his own hands.

“Quid pro quo, Steve… Give me what I want; ‘I want you.’”

“I _want_ you,” Bucky echoes into his ear, spurring him on.

“‘I want to fuck you--’”

“I want to _fuck_ you,” Bucky echoes again. Steve’s breathing is erratic, eyes ablaze.

“Say it--”

Steve snarls loudly and surprises them both by surging up, locking Natasha in a hold she can’t break out of, and flipping them over. The back of her head lands on Bucky’s still-outstretched arm, and immediately, Steve’s slamming his mouth to hers and kissing her roughly. Natasha likes the rough stuff as much as they do, so this is just as good to her as a verbal admission – _better_ , even. She kisses him back, wrapping her legs around Steve’s waist.

Because she’d told them beforehand that she’s on birth control, she’d opted for foregoing a condom. Bucky stares - pupils practically swallowing up the essence of what had once been _grey_ in his eyes - as Steve pushes himself all the way into her only seconds after pinning her down to the mattress. She groans appreciatively into his mouth and does nothing more at first than let him pound into her; balls slapping her ass every time he’s fully buried to the hilt.

Steve’s eyes are squeezed shut, and he both _growls_ and _mewls_ at the feeling of being inside of a woman for the first time; dominant right now, _only_ due to his submission – his desperation to feel her slick, tight walls around him. Bucky just keeps repeating _fuck_ because really, what the hell else is his brain supposed to come up with? He’s lucky as it is that he’d even been able to scrounge up the proper thought to touch himself again. Covered in dry, flaking streaks of his last climax, he runs his hand down his stomach to make for his cock, when he realizes that he wants _more_ right now.

So he waits until Steve straightens his arms and holds himself up by the palms of his hands so he can fuck into her more pointedly and stare down at her face. Then Bucky touches the corner of his mouth with his pointer and index fingers. The look Steve turns on him when he eagerly sucks them between his lips makes Bucky feel like melting into the floor; hot and _dark_ , like if _he_ could, Steve would fuck Bucky’s ass into an oblivion. But it’s also just as needy and wanton as he’s always been. After pulling his hand free, Bucky goes back to watching; one arm still pillowed beneath Natasha’s head while he fingers himself with the other hand.

He can’t really stop his filter anymore. For the first little while, he works himself with first _one,_ then _two_ fingers, as he instructs Steve and tells him what Natasha likes. His moans join theirs whenever he massages his own prostate and gradually starts to feel it swell against his touch, and it isn’t until they flip back over so she can ride Steve that Bucky adds a hand to himself again as well. They both look so fucking amazing, and _oh fuck_ , Bucky’s so proud of Steve – _god, yes, yeah,_ he’s driving Bucky crazy. So he keeps whispering into his ear; tells him exactly that.

His situational awareness goes to shit, so he can’t be sure how long this goes on for. Either way, it isn’t _nearly_ enough. It could be ten years later, or maybe just an hour, but when Steve makes Natasha come again while she bounces on his dick and he rubs her clit with his thumb, Bucky almost wants to whine his disappointment. On the other hand, that’s only a fleeting thought – because Natasha actually _cries out_ hoarsely when it happens, and it’s one of those sounds that makes him and Steve both stupidly hard. Bucky can’t really blame Steve when he tosses her onto her back again so he can quicken his thrusts… Can’t really be sore with him for wanting to come so badly now. He’s about to blow all over himself again, so it’d hypocritical.

Natasha keeps him pulled down so she can kiss him and taste Steve’s moans, until he has to shove away and pull out before it’s too late. He strokes himself with harsh pants until he comes, shouting, “ _F-Fuck!_ ” as he aims his release across her tits. Natasha smirks, watching her friend crumple; probably memorizing every smallest detail with that super spy memory of hers. Steve swallows large gulps of air loudly as he stares at the ceiling, completely unfocussed. Bucky’s so close, he’s _so close…_

“Lick it up, Cap,” Natasha orders. Her tone is still like velvet. Steve tends his mouth to her and licks up his semen obediently; listening to her soft sighs and her little hisses when he plays with her nipples between his teeth. Seeing Steve eat his come off Natasha’s perfect tits is what throws Bucky over the edge, and they both glance to him to watch as he tosses his head back with a groan and makes a fresh mess on his stomach.

He can faintly hear her say to Steve, “Now him, too.” He’s in the middle of riding out his orgasm when he feels Steve eagerly approach his side. He starts lapping up everything on his stomach as quickly as it’s still pumping out of Bucky. Moaning again, he holds onto the back of Steve’s head with the other hand and massages his scalp. Steve can’t help it - _he’s so sweet_ ; just loves making Bucky moan so much. He mouths up Bucky’s body feverishly and claims his mouth again.

“ _Mm_ … _God_ … That felt good, Stevie?” he says breathlessly between kisses.

“Yeah…”

“ _Fuck_ , you’re hot.”

“And _you_ owe me ten bucks, Barnes,” Natasha cuts in cockily, pursing her lips into that smirk again as she gets off the bed and starts sliding back into her hip-hugging jeans. She’s dressed before Bucky knows it, because he’s still too busy having his mouth attacked by his needy little baby doll. Every time he tries to glance over at her, Steve exhales loudly and turns Bucky’s face back to his. When she shakes her head fondly and heads for the door, she clarifies, “No offense, Rogers. I don’t scream for _anyone_.”

Steve just makes a quick sound as if to reply, _Yeah, yeah, that’s fine_ , before parting his lips wide and beating his tongue to Bucky’s. This is the sweetness Bucky’s body buzzes loudest for; his Steve. So he grabs the side of Steve’s neck and kisses back hungrily, groaning in his throat again. He can hear their door open and close with a soft chuckle, and he’s completely forgotten who’s supposed to be next. He’s starting not to care - but they’d better get here soon, or else Bucky’s going to pull rank and wedge himself into the rotation.

“Buck,” Steve keeps whining, trying to fucking get Bucky onto his back so he can saddle up on top of him and probably fuck himself right down onto Bucky’s rock-hard cock. _Oh god, it’s so tempting…_ “Fuck me… Hard, please, right now, _right now_ , _oh,_ Buck I fuckin’ need you, fuck me--” (He manages to get Bucky down _enough_ to straddle him and start humping against his cock – _oh fuck yeah, yeah, Bucky wants it_ ) “Please, _please_ , make it hurt; wanna feel you…”

Bucky pants out a moan against his lips and digs his fingers into Steve’s back to stop himself. If he lets go, his grip is either going straight around Steve’s _cock_ , or shoving his _own_ into him. They and the sheets are covered in nothing but sweat and spit and come; Bucky smells it all and he smells _Steve_ and _yum_.

“Fuck, someone’s horny,” he chuckles… Moans again… _Think of baseball._

“Speak for yourself,” Steve shoots back, still rolling his hips and trying to stubbornly break Bucky’s willpower. “Your prick’s just as hard as mine.”

“ _Christ…_ ”

“Stick it in me--”

“Steve--”

“C’mon, _please_ \--”

“But--” Bucky starts, then Steve pulls out the _big_ guns and latches his lips to the thin skin _just_ below Bucky’s left ear. For whatever the reason may be, it’s been Bucky’s secret little sweet spot since he was about sixteen. Kiss it, and he shivers. Lick it, and his muscles tense. Suck it, his toes curl – suck it while fucking him, and he _screams_ for the Lord to hear.

So Steve’s being a rotten asshole for trying to utilize that right now.

“Devil on my shoulder,” Bucky gasps, eyes closing involuntarily, “that’s what you is.”

“Love when you go all ‘Brooklyn’ on me,” Steve jokes, but he gives that spot a hard suck and Bucky cries out. “That’s when I know I got ya good.”

“ _Ah_ … You’re… _Fuuuck_ … You’re a pain in my ass,” he mutters.

“Maybe when you’re finished with me tonight.”

Bucky barks out a laugh, which makes Steve chuckle against his neck. Unfortunately for Steve, it’s good enough to pull Bucky back to reality enough to regain some power. Smirking, he exhales loudly and then swats Steve’s ass.

“Okay!” he decides. “Get off – I hear footsteps.” Steve goes to argue, so Bucky presses one finger against the blond’s lips and adds, “You only got _two_ left, punk. Fuckin’ _patience_ – learn it. I promise, you’ll be _droolin’_ by the time you’re finished. And _if_ you can take it without sassin’ me no more, it’ll be just you n’ me after, and I’ll give my little baby doll everything he wants. Won’t hear no fight from me.”

Steve chews his lip in thought. Sighing, he rolls his eyes and flops off of Bucky, onto his back. “You’d better make it good,” he grumbles.

“Baby… when have I ever not?”

* * *

Bucky wasn’t lying about hearing footsteps. Seconds later and Clint strides in: 

“Alright, let me show you how it’s done!”

Bucky snorts and shakes his head with a barely-audible scoff as he gets off the bed. Clint glances to him and then gets a playful smirk. “Tasha warned me that you two might not have been able to wait ‘til I showed up. If it only took you guys _this_ long, then I really _do_ have some tips to show ya.”

“Fuck off, we didn’t do nothin’,” Bucky says, giving him a lighthearted shove as he crosses by to reposition his chair. He’s gotten a good enough view from that angle; now he wants a different one. He picks it up and puts it back down on the other side of the bed, right next to it.

“Not for lack of trying,” Steve mutters; dick straining and still fully erect against his belly (and looking a little more flushed for the wear).

“Aww, is Barnes not giving you what you want, Cap?” Clint teases, sliding his shirt off of his head. Clint’s a straight-shooter, both in battle and in life. Bucky doesn’t imagine there’ll need to be much – if _any_ – coaxing to get this guy into it.

Steve looks to Bucky and adopts an equally teasing façade. “No, he’s not.”

Bucky rolls his eyes and chooses to bite his tongue. Clint, on the other hand, might as well have been wearing tearaway pants, because that’s how quickly he gets them off. Climbing onto the bed and shuffling towards Steve on his knees, he keeps his cool and continues the game. “Maybe I can give you what you need. _Fuck_ , look at you – had I known this was what’s been hiding under those spandex of yours, I would’ve suggested something like this sooner,” he muses, voice dropping with arousal.

“Over my dead body, Bird Man,” Bucky says. It’s hardly malicious; of everyone in the tower, Clint was one of the first people Bucky struck up a connection with. In fact, he’s another one that Bucky wouldn’t necessarily mind a threesome with, if Steve were to voice such a desire. The guy’s hot, what can he say? He just hopes that Clint’s as good in bed as _Clint_ seems to think he is, otherwise this could be embarrassing for _all_ of them.

“Why the hell is he still able to form sentences, anyways?” the archer asks, directing the question to Bucky as if Steve had suddenly vanished from the room. Gesturing to the blond, he clarifies, “I thought you said he gets so horny that he becomes a hot mess.”

“ _Thanks_ , Buck,” Steve interjects.

“I meant it in the _best_ of ways, baby doll.”

“Oh yeah, he totally did,” Clint reassures Steve, looking back to him. Grinning mischievously, he starts to crawl over his body, eyes glued to the Steve’s mouth. “Just means I’m disappointed in the team. You’re not supposed to be this coherent by now.”

“Oh yeah?” Steve shoots back. His pupils are expanding again and Bucky watches the way Steve’s staring at Clint’s mouth, too. His voice sounds like a husk; sexiest way he ever sounds, if you ask him. “What am I supposed to be like?”

“Fucked out…” Clint dips his head in and brushes his lips across Steve’s, purposely pulling away _just_ as Steve tries to claim that kiss. “In another world… So fucking turned on that you can’t even remember your own name, let alone any of ours…” He hovers his lips down the curve of Steve’s throat and then bites it quickly, making Steve’s eyes flutter closed with a breathy groan. “Not even capable of _begging_ for more… Seriously, Barnes,” he looks to Bucky, “you need to take better care of what’s yours. You’re not making them look after him – _look_ at him, this won’t do.”

Bucky’s smirk darkens. _Oh yeah_ , he likes interacting with Clint like this. Clint gets it – gets the game and has already picked up on what Steve will like. They’re very similar in these sorts of things; makes it so easy for Bucky to play along.

“Then look after him,” he replies, giving his blessing. “Make his eyes roll into his fuckin’ head again; he looks so good when he does that.”

It’s adorable; talk about Steve like he’s some come-hungry little slut and he becomes putty in your hands. Clint’s still looking to Bucky, but Bucky’s watching how Steve’s already leaning up and busying his mouth along Clint’s neck, like he just needs to get his lips on him. Slipping his hand between them, Steve starts stroking Clint’s hard-on over the fabric of his boxers, and Bucky bites his lip and tilts his head to the side with a little hum while he enjoys that sight. Clint groans softly, eyes closing at the first sign of stimulation.

“Is he always like this?”

“For as long as I’ve known him,” Bucky answers truthfully.

“You lucky bastard,” he says, before his breath catches and he grunts; Steve’s hand now greedily inside of his underwear as he sucks on Clint’s neck with tiny whimpers. Bucky can’t see Clint’s cock yet – only the moving bulge of Steve’s concealed hand sliding back and forth over hot, hard flesh. “Can we share?’

“Not on your fuckin’ life, pal.”

“How about a threesome?” he pushes, grinning as he opens his eyes and winks cheekily at Bucky. To both of their surprise, Steve moans loudly and then breathes out in a whisper, “Yes, _yes_ , Buck, c’mere, get over here--”

“You think he likes that idea?” Clint jokes. But Bucky can tell by the way Clint’s looking to him expectedly now that he’d be more than okay with Bucky joining them, too. Tempting, _so_ tempting; the idea actually makes Bucky want to pounce on them. But he and Steve had made it this far and Bucky’s self-restraint should win an award, so he’ll keep it up – if _only_ to be a little shit to Steve. He knows it’ll only make Steve keen for him harder once they finally _are_ alone.

“Steve, what did I say about patience?” he says with a chuckle. “He’s all yours, Barton. I don’t plan on sharin’ him tonight once this is all done – second you guys are gone, he’s _mine_.” Steve moans again; jerks Clint off faster, making the archer groan loudly with a rush of air. “You wanna get your pretty little mouth on his prick, Stevie?” Bucky asks, wrapping his own back around himself. Given the way Steve worked him up before Clint came in, he might come twice this round; rub out the first one quick and then go back and build towards the second.

Steve nods, so Bucky says, “Sit up, Barton. Make him work for it, though.”

“You like getting bossed around like this, Cap?” Clint asks, straightening back up so he can stare down at him. He takes Steve’s wrist and pulls his hand from the waistline of his boxers. Steve’s still eyeing the tent he’s pitching and replies breathlessly, “Might be something I get into, yeah.”

“That means _yes_ ,” Bucky says from their side. “He fuckin’ loves it. If you call him names while you fuck into him, he falls apart as sweet as any dame you’ve ever been with, promise you that.”

“Noted. So, make you work for it, huh?” Clint peers down at his concealed erection and then sneers. “You want these off? Just your mouth, then. Don’t use your hands or they’ll get – I dunno – tied behind your back or something. You guys got any rope, or cuffs, or something?” he asks, looking to Bucky.

“Yep. Cuffs made ‘specially by Stark. You like those, don’t you, sweetheart?”

“Oh, _fuck_ you,” Steve moans, glaring at Bucky – because he wasn’t turned on enough at the moment. Bucky knows he probably just made it worse. If the world knew even a _little_ about Captain America’s fetish for getting tied up and used until he cried, they’d probably be so stunned that they’d refuse to believe it. Denial isn’t just a river in Egypt.

“I love when you talk dirty to me,” Bucky sasses. “C’mon Steve, I wanna see his cock; _know_ how bad you wanna stuff your throat with it.” He makes sure Steve’s watching when he starts fucking his fist properly over himself again, just to give him a little extra motivation. He lets his head fall back with a little (totally purposeful) moan, and then grins when he hears Steve exhaling harshly; bed shifting as he gets to work on getting Clint’s boxers down.

It’s really not a difficult task. The moment it springs free, Steve’s holding their friend’s hips and closing his eyes, getting it into his mouth and sucking all the way down. Clint hisses, “ _Fuck_ ,” and looks down to him. He’s gripping either side of Steve’s head; mouth dropping when Bucky sees Steve start swallowing around him, working his throat and shutting up Clint’s back-talk by showing him _just_ how skilled he is.

“ _Jesus_ – fuck, yeah, I was right. You’re a fucking _lucky_ bastard, Barnes,” he says. “ _Auh_ , _damn_ , it’s hot in there; he trying to suck cock or siphon gas?”

“M’the luckiest sonofabitch in the world,” Bucky agrees. His thumbs over his wet slit and sighs with content, feeling another release fast approaching. “You hear that, Stevie? He likes it. You’re such a good little cocksucker – you like it, Steve? Showin’ everyone else how well you treat me? _Yeah_ , m’fuckin’ lucky…”

“ _Mmph_ ,” Steve moans, pushing his nose even harder against Clint’s pelvis and making himself gag quietly.

“He wants you to fuck his throat,” Bucky translates.

“Jesus Christ, yeah?”

“Yeah, that’s what he does when he wants it.”

So Clint holds Steve’s head still and starts thrusting against his face – shallowly, keeping the majority of his dick trapped in Steve’s mouth and nudging the back of his throat. Steve’s brows knit and Bucky can hear him continue to gag, but he bets a lot of that is being done for show. Steve knows how much Bucky gets off on choking Steve on his dick, about as much as _Steve_ loves to have that done to him. It’s only a fair assumption that Clint might get off on it as well.

Very accurate, too, as it turns out.

He plays with his speed, keeping his movements small until he can’t help it anymore and starts drawing out his thrusts; pulling out most of the way only to ram it all the way back into Steve’s mouth. Clint’s a curser; strings together profanities that come together as a sentence, but is really nothing but a handful of _fuck_ ’s, _shit_ ’s, _Jesus fucking Christ_. _Yeah_ – which he repeats a lot – is the only appropriate thing that tumbles out of him.

Steve moans uncontrollably, one hand now behind him as he fingers himself fast. He’s covered in so much sweat that Bucky wants to lick it all off of him. Clint looks sexy fucking Steve’s mouth like this. But as usual, it’s Steve that’s the most glorious sight. Bucky can only last a few more minutes before he’s panting out a sharp groan and blowing his top again. There’s not as much this time in terms of actual sperm, but it feels just as amazing, if not maybe a _little_ painful. This isn’t anywhere near his personal best for how many times he can come in one night, but it’s a little fewer between them than he’s used to.

Clint wants to pump his come all over Steve’s face, and he _tells_ him that more than once. Steve just whines every time, hungry for it. However, the desire to fuck the Captain’s peach of an ass ultimately trumps a quick fix to a stellar blowjob. So reluctantly, he shoves Steve onto his back so he can get inside of him, rubber-free. In terms of size, he’s average - but when he straightens Steve’s legs, places an ankle on either side of his head, and slams his cock into him without hesitancy, Steve cries out as if he was _massive_. Clint wastes no time; starts jackhammering into him with throaty grunts and more of those uttered curses, as if trying to split Steve in half.

Steve grips the bars on their headboard, pushing against it to shove himself down against Clint, trying to make it _sting_. His teeth are clenched… He starts off by shouting at first, and then snarling between unsteady whines. Bucky plants his feet on the edge of the mattress – legs spread – so he can get four of his metal fingers wet and start wedging them into his own ass, one by one until he can handle the stretch of them all. The air of the room has ample build-up of sweat, pheromones, and _sex_ thickening it; making it feel like a blanket wrapped around them. He’s already slick with perspiration, too, and not too long after, so is Clint.

Clint is such a power top with Steve, it’s almost hilarious. Sometimes, he’ll find actual words again and his favourite thing seems to be to ask over and over, _Yeah, you like that?_ Of course, Steve likes _anything_ to do with his ass getting filled, so every question is met with a _yeah_ of some kind – a scream, or a whimper, or a breathy growl whenever he twists his hips to get Clint to take him harder. He calls Steve names – _slut, bitch, whore…_ – and just as Bucky promised, it makes Steve howl; makes him toss his head back, arching and shouting, “Fuck!” when Clint thrusts home.

Their friend also seems to prefer the positions that allows him to stay in control of Steve and run the show. He only lets Steve lower his feet from his shoulders so Steve can twist onto his side. Then Clint’s lifting his outer leg and straightening that one back up, holding it for leverage as he fucks back into him again.

Bucky likes this position because Steve can look directly at him now. With those baby blues on him, Bucky sort of forgets Clint’s there for a bit. It’s always hard to focus on anything else when Steve hypnotizes him so easily. If this _was_ a threesome, he’d just lean over and lick at the head of Steve’s dick while Clint kept him stretched open. If this _was_ a threesome, he’d let Steve replace Bucky’s fingers in his ass with his own, since that’s where Steve’s stare keeps going to. Every time he licks his lips at the sight, Bucky wants to hop on the bed, straddle his face, and shove into his mouth until he comes so hard he passes out.

Clint wraps a hand around Steve and starts jerking him off. He grip looks powerful and his strokes look aggressive, and once he finds the perfect way to drive in, he might as well be milking Steve’s prostate with how quickly he makes him come. Still, even after Steve unravels, he keeps going; keeps tugging his dick, because he’s already guessed by now that Steve will stay hard. The noises escaping the blond grow overstimulated and uncomfortable, and Bucky can see the pain etching across his face, but Steve keeps breathing out, “ _Yeah… yeah… yeah…_ ” and it’s the most precious he’s sounded all fucking night.

When Clint does come, it’s by pulling out and moving up the mattress so he can stroke himself and aim his release at Steve’s face. _Now_ Steve looks a lot more dazed – to the point where he just stares up at their friend with doe-eyes and reddened cheeks, panting and parting his lips so he can stick his tongue out. The first spurt lands directly in the middle of his tongue; so accurate that it’s actually impressive. Then Clint grunts, “Now to mess up that wholesome face of yours…” Every stream after that lands around Steve’s chin and cheeks; never hits the same spot twice and leaves him looking so obscenely debauched.

Catching his breath, Clint’s face breaks out into a proud grin as he looks to them both and says, “Told you all that I never miss a shot.”

* * *

Now _this_ is what Bucky’s talking about.

Thor.

 _Thor._  

Fuckin’ _thank you,_ Thor.

Steve takes _one_ look at the god of thunder – who had actually _walked into the room already naked_ ; thank the lord that the man has absolutely no shame – and as his and Bucky’s eyes drop to what swings between his legs, the only thing he can do was fucking _whimper_. The effect is instantaneous: his legs tip open wider, his breathing speeds up, and he starts running his hands over himself (spreads the come around on his stomach; Clint’s still all over his face, _god yes_ ) like he just can’t help it.

“Holy fuckin’ shit,” Bucky breathes, voicing what they’re both thinking. He’d deliberately put Thor at the very end because he’d assumed the guy would be packing. But this… this is insane. He’s hung like a fucking _horse_. In fact, even _horses_ might be intimidated by it. Bucky’s just as much of a whore as Steve is when it comes to getting fucked by a nice, huge dick – so the first place his mind goes is to get Steve onto his hands and knees so he can join him by his side.

Then, you know… Have Thor go back and forth between them and take turns fucking them both until they bleed.

_Fuck. The ‘mighty Thor’, for goddamn sure._

“My manhood pleases you, I presume?” Thor speculates. He wears one of those large, proud grins; finds ‘Midgardians’ and their ways so strange sometimes. But one of the things he never tires of is impressing them in one way or another.

“ _That_ is an understatement, like what the _hell_?” Bucky replies, still staring. He can see Steve squirming in his peripherals. Their sights have lasered in on the target; the only thing in the room that suddenly matters being Thor’s monster cock. He makes _Steve_ look average.

And Steve is huge.

“Stevie, you think you can get that whole thing down your throat?” he asks out of genuine curiosity. Steve would probably look as if his cheeks would burst open if he tried.

“Uh…” Steve sizes it up and tries to chuckle, but he’s starting to slip in and out of the room with a fevered delirium, so he mostly just sounds _fucked_. Voice crackling, he answers, “I don’t think _anyone_ can get that all the way in.”

“Nonsense,” Thor says heartily, still beaming as he approaches the bed and rakes his eyes over Steve. “There have been many before and thus, it is possible. Would you like to try?”

Steve licks his lips, conflicted. Bucky swallows hard and cuts in before he can answer, “I want him to sit on it.”

“You wish to ride my cock,” Thor murmurs. He’s still grinning, but his intentions are quickly proving to be less than noble. Towering over Steve, he crawls over him and leans down to bring his face in close; long strands of golden hair dangling across Steve’s skin. It pebbles up with thousands of tiny goosebumps, and Steve shifts into the center of the bed so he can become caged beneath Thor’s body.

“Is this your desire?” the god asks innocently, _well_ aware that Steve’s currently distracted by the heavy weight of his cock resting on his stomach. “Do you crave it?”

“Yeah,” Steve acquiesces effortlessly.

“You ain’t gonna get much more out of him at the moment, buddy,” Bucky apologizes, feeling just as impatient as Steve _looks_. “I think all he really cares about at the moment is getting that thing in him.”

“It is of a modest size compared to others on Asgard,” Thor says with a smile. He sits back up so Steve can move, and then lies down on his back and takes his place.

“Do lots of guys fuck around with each other on Asgard?” Bucky asks, raising a brow.

“Oh yes; the pleasures of the body are a pastime indulged in frequently, with little regret. I do not understand why it is not celebrated as such here.”

“Amen, pal.”

“You are so eager,” Thor says to Steve, who’s ignoring their conversation in lieu of grabbing the bottle of lube so he can hastily coat the god’s erection. Already, he’s positioning himself to start sinking down on it. Bucky’s so excited that he almost forgets a crucial factor.

“You didn’t want a rubber, did ya?” he asks quickly.

“A ‘rubber’?” Thor repeats, hands taking hold of Steve’s hips. He looks to Bucky in confusion. “I’m afraid I do not know what that is.”

“Oh, sorry. Uh, protection. Like, a condom? Do you guys have condoms where you’re from?” Bucky waves his hand, trying to think of how to phrase it. “You put it over your cock – usually to stop yourself from knockin’ anyone up, or… ‘impregnating’? ‘Populating’? Whatever the hell you guys call it.”

“Ah, yes!” Thor laughs, finally understanding. “No, I am content without one.”

Bucky smirks. “Wanna fill Stevie’s ass with your come, huh?”

“Yes, I intend to fill him so deep with my seed that he tastes it.”

Bucky chuckles; sometimes, things that _should_ sound dirty just sound hilarious when it’s being phrased like a Shakespearean porno. “Okay, sure. You alright with that, baby doll?”

“I _will_ be if you two can shut up long enough for this to happen,” Steve snaps impatiently, making the two men grin. Thor reaches between them and fists the base of his cock, angling it up between Steve’s cheeks, but before Steve can start lowering onto it, Bucky’s moving onto the bed.

“Wait,” he says. On his knees between the tree trunks that Thor calls his legs, he palms his boyfriend’s ass and uses his thumbs to spread open his cheeks. He keeps tugging until he hears Steve grunt from the stretch, and then – because he _can_ – he spreads them just a _tiny_ bit more so he’s straining. Steve groans, revelling in the burn it’s causing; the dirtiness of knowing Bucky’s staring at his gaping, reddened hole, still messy with the tiniest traces of leftover come from earlier. “I wanna see this,” Bucky says, whispering _fuck_ under his breath when Steve’s hole twitches.

The air seems to get sucked out of the room when Steve finally starts to sink down. The sight of watching that thick cockhead struggle against Steve’s hole – despite its looseness and the amount of prep Steve’s had just for this moment – is even more glorious when Bucky’s looking up close like this. He can hear his boyfriend make a whimpering sound of discomfort when it finally pushes in, and Bucky exhales loudly.

“Fuck… yes…” Bucky thinks _he’s_ the one who just breathed that, but he’s too transfixed to know for sure.

Steve’s never struggled with taking a pounding, and yet he’s struggling _now_ ; continues to lower his body and pull more of Thor’s cock into him, but far slower than Bucky’s ever seen him take it before. It makes him wish he knew what that must feel like… Does Steve feel like he’s about to be split open? Is he questioning whether he can handle it? Or is he just savouring it, inch by inch?

Steve’s large frame is quivering, and by about halfway down, he’s whining without control. Thor’s grunting softly, but other than that, Bucky can’t hear a single noise from him. He can tell how much the god is trying to exhibit self-restraint, though; his hands are clutching Steve’s waist so brutally that Bucky can see the skin purpling where the large fingertips are digging in.

Steve suddenly stops.

Stops, like he can’t take it anymore. Bucky doesn’t move his thumbs. He keeps Steve spread, while the blond’s hole clenches and relaxes rhythmically around the dick stretching it obscenely wide. When Bucky tries to ask if Steve’s okay, there’s no response; his body just trembles harder – head tipped up towards the ceiling slightly – and breathy, ragged _ah_ ’s constricting in his lungs. Because Bucky can’t see his face, the first thing he feels is panic. But when he pulls his hands away and glances around him to gauge the reaction on Thor’s face, he knows there’s nothing to fear.

Thor’s staring up at Steve with the most _predatory_ , _aroused_ look Bucky’s ever seen etch across his face; lips parted, teeth visibly grit, and irises depleted by dilated pupils, glossed over with pleasure.

Bucky stares up at the back of Steve’s head. “You okay, Stevie?” he asks all the same. He’s only met with another shaky moan. Breathing quickening, Bucky leans in and starts kissing noisily up Steve’s back, only making Steve get _louder_. Rising up on his knees, Bucky licks from his boyfriend’s sweaty shoulder… up his neck… to his ear, and then peers over at Thor.

“So fuckin’ big, huh?” he whispers. Now he can see the expression on Steve’s face, and _fuck his life_ , he looks so goddamn taken apart already. His baby blues are wide and stuck upwards, with his mouth hanging open. He pants loudly – only capable of moaning with surprise at the sound of Bucky’s voice so close to him now. Overstimulated… This is Steve at his finest. Bucky kisses the back of his jaw as he slides his hands between Steve’s arms and his body.

“You can take it,” he continues encouragingly, rubbing up and down Steve’s stomach before finding one of his nipples with his flesh hand and rolling it between nimble fingers. The body against his jerks, and he can hear Thor grunt again. “Steve, you got this… Just a bit more, I promise… You look so sweet like this, baby – you got no idea how good your ass looks right now,” he continues to purr. “If you could see how stretched your asshole was, you’d come all over Thor’s chest right fuckin’ now; you wouldn’t be able to stand it."

Reaching up, he has his arms hooked underneath Steve’s armpits so Bucky can grab onto his shoulders. “Take it, baby,” he says, kissing below Steve’s ear. “Fill that greedy ass up.” And then he starts to do it _for_ Steve – uses his strength to take over and push Steve’s body down Thor’s cock. Steve goes tense and drops his head back on Bucky’s shoulder, crying out loudly, but he doesn’t try and fight it. The sound goes straight to Bucky’s own erection, making him snarl.

“Yeah, _fuck yeah_ ,” he hisses quietly, continuing to drag Steve down. “Take that dick; let’s split you right open.”

Steve’s got to be almost fully seated by now, so Bucky tightens his grip and finishes the job by forcing Steve the rest of the way _fast_ and _hard_. Thor’s brows furrow, and when he hisses at the same time that Steve suddenly shouts, Bucky knows his boyfriend’s ass is finally flush to the god’s pelvis and thighs.

“Move,” he whispers. Grey eyes slowly lower to stare down at Thor, and it takes a second for the Asgardian to realize that Bucky’s speaking to _him_. Bucky holds his gaze and repeats, “ _Move_.”

Thor doesn’t need any further instruction. His gigantic hands grip Steve impossibly tighter and pull him up quickly, pulling a gasp from the blond that Bucky can feel all the way in his own lungs. Then Steve’s body is suddenly jostling against his as Thor begins to fuck up into him. He keeps his thrusts short at first, but they have Steve crying out nonetheless. Bucky’s hard and pushing against Steve’s back, trapping his dick between their bodies. Without thinking about it, he takes Steve’s cock in his metal hand and starts jerking it in a tight grip.

They’re both enthralled by Steve right now – by the sounds he’s making, the way his body looks, the way his face is scrunched up and all he does is shout until his voice sounds hoarse… How tight he is around Thor’s dick; how sweaty and hard he is in Bucky’s hands… Bucky pants into Steve’s ear, eyes closed and teeth bared. Steve throws one hand up and fists the back of Bucky’s hair by the roots, his own head still resting on the brunet’s shoulder.

Bucky growls out _filthy_ things – lewd enough to get even _Thor_ groaning a bit louder, and Steve turning his face to kiss Bucky; frantic and desperate and _sloppy_ , moaning like the beautiful whore he likes to be. Bucky can _feel_ it when Thor starts to fuck Steve harder, faster… Steve whines out, “Ohh, _fuck_!” against his open mouth, so Bucky amps up the speed of his bionic hand.

“Yeah, so gorgeous, so fuckin’ pretty, Stevie,” he rambles… Hums appreciatively as he kisses Steve again – all tongues and teeth and hot breaths pushing from one man’s lungs and being inhaled by the other. “Doin’ so good for us – _fuck_ , _yeah,_ our pretty little cockslut, getting’ nice n’ fucked. He feel good, baby doll? Does it hurt?”

“ _Auh!_ Fuck, _yeah_ ,” Steve mewls, detaching from Bucky’s mouth to turn his face back towards the ceiling and cry out again; Thor giving him a few perfectly-aimed, rough thrusts.

“You like it, Steve? You like when it hurts?”

“B… Bucky!”

“ _Thor_ ,” Bucky corrects him. “Scream his name – show him how perfect he’s makin’ ya feel.”

“ _Ah… Ah…_ Fuck, Thor!” Steve yells, scratching the nails of his hand anchored to the god’s stomach so deeply that Bucky watches it split open and bleed. Five thin lines that might as well say: _Steve Rogers was here and he_ loved _it._ “Oh! _Fuck_! J-Jesus Christ!”

Steve’s yanked from Bucky’s grasp when the Asgardian suddenly pulls the blond to his big chest, forcing Bucky’s hand off his boyfriend’s dick. Hugging Steve to him in a hold that the super soldier’s too far gone to even _try_ to break out of, Thor uses Steve’s body as leverage to slam up into him so mercilessly that Bucky doesn’t know which sound is louder – the slap of their bodies coming into contact _over_ and _over_ , or Steve’s shrieks whenever they do.

Steve curls against Thor and buries his face into his neck; jaw dropped in a permanent tableau. It sounds like Thor’s uttering words under his breath, but Bucky can’t make out what they are. _Whatever_ it is, it has Steve nodding feverishly. Suddenly, Thor gets a good grip on Steve and moves, only narrowly missing kicking Bucky in the face as he swings his legs off the edge of the bed. Picking Steve up as if he weighs _nothing_ , the god stands and then surges forward. Steve’s back hits the wall with a loud _thud_ , and then his legs immediately tighten around Thor’s waist; arms flying around his neck, and Steve diving in and plastering their mouths together.

 _Shit._ Bucky’s the only one who’s ever manhandled Steve like that before; it’s so different seeing someone else do it for a change. Now he can actually _see_ how Steve looks when he’s like that, and it’s fucking _erotic_ how tiny and helpless his boyfriend suddenly looks. As if someone as large as him could look _small_ \- and yet he does, all coiled in a little ball and clinging to Thor like he needs him so fucking badly.

For a second, he reminds Bucky of the kid he’d known all his life, before the serum and the war. He loves his Stevie exactly the way he is, but sometimes, he’d be lying if he said he didn’t miss his boyfriend’s old body. It’d been just as perfect back then, too, even if Steve never believed it. Seeing Steve like this right now brings back all the memories of nights when _he’d_ had the blond held up in his arms while they made love - light as a feather; stronger than he looked but _still_ breakable-looking enough that it sparked every protective bone in Bucky’s body.

If he focuses hard enough, he can remember exactly how it’d felt, and _goddamn_ , it gets him even hornier. Bucky touches himself for the millionth time that night, because Thor doesn’t need his help; he knows _exactly_ what he’s doing, so Bucky can just laze back and enjoy.

Pretty much exactly like Steve is right now. Bucky can’t help but wonder how well-versed people are with human anatomy on Asgard; if Thor knows what a prostate is. Even if he doesn’t know it by _name_ , he seems to know _exactly_ right that if he fucks against it properly, it’ll have his partner shattering around him. Because Steve suddenly throws his head back so abruptly that it full-on knocks off the wall hard enough to seriously _hurt_ a normal person – actually leaving a dent in his wake.

Steve’s too pumped full of endorphins, adrenaline, and _Thor’s dick_ to even notice. He’s shouting curses every time Thor’s ass flexes and Bucky sees him drill back in; ones so profane that Steve surely would’ve been shunned from Church back in the day if anyone ever heard him talk like that. Bucky alternates between getting off on the show they got going on for him, and closing his eyes so he can focus on the sounds they make and the feel of metal around his cock.

Thor’s stamina is insane. Bucky thought that he and Steve were abnormal in terms of how long they can tend to go most nights, but even when the minutes fade and become _hours_ , Thor shows little sign of finishing. Bucky’s able to come two more times and is well on his way towards yet another, and _Steve’s_ screamed his way through – Bucky guesses – about three more himself. And yet Thor hasn’t even reached his peak _once_.

The room feels suffocating, air hot and musty. For the most part, Bucky’s made camp on the bed and been able to enjoy being sprawled out in the center; sometimes stroking himself and sometimes just panting and watching, head pillowed comfortably as his eyes follow wherever Thor throws Steve next about the room.

Everything is a total _mess._ After keeping him against the wall, Thor had hastily knocked everything on their dresser to the floor so he could sit Steve there and continue pounding into him. Then he’d gotten him on the floor itself, where they rolled around and switched between Thor doing the fucking, to lying on his back while Steve rolled his hips and fucked _back_.

There are cracks in the walls from Steve getting _slammed_ and _slammed_ into them, and some of their furniture is now completely fucking _broken_. At one point, they moved back to the bed so quickly that Bucky had only _just_ avoided getting crushed, rolling swiftly out of the way when their large bodies toppled back to the mattress heavily. There was enough force behind the drop that Bucky thinks their bed frame might be broken now, too.

Sex with Thor looks almost barbaric, but of the best kind. Thor really does live up to his title right now; looking positively _godlike_ as his body moves over Steve’s – long, golden hair soaked with perspiration and dangling, dripping sweat and framing his face. His body is sexy as fuck, too. _Hot damn._

Steve’s been on his back again for the last thirty minutes or so, while Thor switches up how Steve’s legs are bent or the angle he aims his cock, and Steve just _takes it all,_ shouting and whining and moaning like a bitch in heat. He’s even crying now; muscles spasming, veins pushing against the skin of his neck, abs clenched almost painfully, and body so flushed he looks like he’s about to burst into flames. When Bucky leans over him to stare down into Steve’s eyes, he quickly sees how glassy and _bloodshot_ they are. Steve has never looked so thoroughly _destroyed._

“You think you got one more in ya for him, Steve?” Bucky asks.

Steve looks like he can barely understand what’s being said to him. He lags a bit – seems to choke on his breaths and has to swallow hard a few times – but then baby blues slowly loll over to him, completely unfocused. He isn’t making sounds anymore. He’s so thoroughly fucked out that all he can do is inhale short and sharp whenever Thor’s thrusts jolt his body back _up_ , down, _up_ , down…

Still, he gives the tiniest shake of his head.

“No?” Bucky says with surprise. That’s a first. Steve’s stomach and chest practically look like a painting right now, covered in _so_ much come and showing just how faithfully Steve _has_ allowed himself to be picked apart, piece by piece. So if Steve says he can’t handle anymore, Bucky knows he’s serious.

“You still doin’ okay?” he asks Steve quietly, smoothing his sweaty bangs off of his forehead. Steve’s eyes flutter closed, and he swallows again with a single nod. “Okay, baby,” Bucky replies, leaning down and giving his forehead a quick peck. “Feel free to come whenever you want, big guy,” he then says to Thor. The god’s eyes flicker up to meet his and Bucky clarifies, “As good as this feels for him, you ain’t gonna get another orgasm from him. He’s too sensitive.”

Thor gets a tiny, triumphant grin. Between ragged, deep breaths, he asks, “Shall I work towards my own release then?” He aims the question at Steve, as if he _still_ wants the permission first; like he hasn’t pleased Steve enough to _warrant_ his own orgasm until he knows for sure he’s done his job right by his partner.

This guy is unbelievable – whoever said chivalry is dead sure as hell needs to meet Thor, in that case. All Bucky knows is that if Thor ever decides to settle down and get himself a wife (or _husband_ , whatever happens down the road), that person had better be some sort of Olympian athlete. At _least_ be a fucking pro when it comes to cardio. Bucky couldn’t imagine having sex like _this_ on a regular basis. Even for a super soldier, Bucky would probably wind up dying.

Steve gives another barely-there nod, leading Thor to shove his palms even harder against the bed so he can quicken his pace and keep his thrusts as shallow and pointed as possible. Steve’s brows knit together and his lips part with a little exhale and a soft moan. Bucky watches his boyfriend’s chest rise and fall with quick breaths. Thor leans down and kisses him, and it’s only because Steve actually kisses back that Bucky is assured that Steve’s still in control and feeling good.

“You wish for my seed?” Thor growls in a whisper against his lips.

Steve nods.

“Give voice to your desires,” Thor husks. “Tell me…”

“I want it,” Steve says breathlessly. It’s so quick and quiet that Bucky almost misses it. Steve’s lips brush Thor’s again as they both pant, and he adds, “Want your come… Give it to me…”

It only takes a few more thrusts before Thor lifts his head and squeezes his eyes shut; stilling and climaxing with what can only be described as a _battle cry_ , a _roar_. It actually makes Bucky startle a little. It either feels _that_ good (as if it _wouldn’t_ after holding out for almost three fucking hours), or that’s just Thor being _Thor_. Everything about him and his ways is a _little_ over-the-top, in Bucky’s opinion. Still, it’s hot in a ‘caveman’ sort of way - and given the little moan in response that it evokes from Steve, Bucky assumes he likes it, too.

Thor reverts back to his jovial, gentle giant ways pretty much the moment his orgasm ends. He’s all grins, even if he looks slightly exhausted now. Carefully, he pulls out of Steve, and Bucky can’t help it – he has to lean over and check out how Steve’s hole looks. _Curiosity killed the cat._

In this case, _decimated_ , more like. Steve’s very tender-looking; his rim agitated and red, twitching as fast as an anxious heart rate… But beautifully loose, _gaping_ , and leaking Thor’s release like a trickling faucet. For a moment, Thor looks troubled by the state of Steve; now actually taking in the sight of the Captain and worrying that he pushed him too far. Bucky’s never seen him _this_ gone, but he’s seen his lover come close, so he assures the god that everything is fine. Steve just needs some time to calm down.

That seems to make Thor feel better. He looks around the room and then awkwardly apologizes for turning everything to shambles. “I will recompense you for the damage caused,” he promises, picking up a painting that’d fallen from the wall and resting it on the chair Bucky had originally brought into the room. Unfortunately, he’d also fucked Steve on it and so that’s broken, too. It _had_ been (amazingly) still standing – but then Thor places that painting onto it in a small attempt to help clean up and the whole damn chair falls apart to the floor.

Bucky lifts a hand and says quickly, “It’s fine, it’s _okay_ – stop tryin’ to help. We got this, it’s cool.” Giving Thor a polite smile, he thanks him for agreeing to do this; to not worry about the broken furniture because seeing Steve get to let go _this_ much was all worth it.

“He’s been stressed as hell lately,” he explains. “He needed this pretty bad. Now he can sort of have a bit of a fresh slate, if ya know what I mean.”

“Ah yes, new beginnings are quite therapeutic and necessary,” Thor replies with a smile. He heads for the door. “I thoroughly enjoyed tonight’s events myself. I will see myself out.” Right before he leaves, he gives Bucky a respectful nod and says, “Goodnight, James. And to you as well, Steve.”

“‘Night, Thor,” Bucky replies.

“ _Mmph_ ,” Steve just moans tiredly, eyes still closed and body as heavy as lead.

After hearing their door shut, Bucky listens carefully as Thor rejoins whoever’s remaining out in their living room. He can faintly hear some light conversation, followed by footsteps and hearty laughter (mostly from a satiated Thor). Within about a minute, their front door closes, and they’re finally alone.

Bucky closes the space between them and claims Steve’s lips in a possessive kiss. “You did it, baby doll,” he congratulates him, smiling. “M’so goddamn proud of you, you have no idea.”

Steve smiles lazily and hums, still too boneless to even try opening his eyes. Bucky kisses him again and doesn’t stop until Steve’s regained enough strength to kiss back properly; even reaching a hand up and holding onto the back of Bucky’s head. With his left hand, Bucky brings his fingers to Steve’s opening and traces the flared hole gingerly. Steve hisses and sucks in a breath, making Bucky cluck sympathetically against his mouth.

“Looks like my turn ain’t in the cards tonight, Stevie.”

Steve huffs out a sound of protest. When he speaks, his voice is scratchy and hoarse. “But--”

“No _buts_ ,” Bucky cuts in. “You’re lucky you’re not bleeding. I was certain Thor had gone and torn somethin’, but you lucked out from the looks of it. You need some rest.”

“M’fine.”

“Stubborn ‘till the day you die,” Bucky says affectionately. He kisses around Steve’s face, before murmuring after pecking the tip of his nose, “Let the serum do its thing. We both know you’ll be fine by mornin’, then m’all yours - all _day_ , if you want.”

Steve chews his bottom lip for a moment and then answers, “It doesn’t feel right, not ending things with you. That was fun, yeah… I really liked it. But…”

“You’re _mine_ ; yeah, I know. But don’t worry about me, Stevie; it’s not like I’m suddenly doubtin’ that or nothing. I liked tonight, too,” Bucky says gently, reassuring him. “And like I said, tomorrow I’m all yours; can kiss every inch of ya and remind you just how much you belong to me and no one else, ‘kay?”

“Okay,” Steve says eventually, giving in. Bucky can see how genuinely _disappointed_ he really is. He has absolutely no problem calling it quits for the night so he can clean Steve up and get him under the covers, straight to sleep. But if Steve’s feeling _that_ adamant about getting some intimacy with him, Bucky can’t really say no.

So, keeping his actions precise and tender, he glances back down to between Steve’s legs and then slides two of his fingers into his lover; the digits disappearing effortlessly. Steve immediately breathes out an appreciative sigh, whispering, “ _Buck_ ,” as he pulls his boyfriend down for another slow kiss. Bucky thrusts them in and out of Steve at an achingly slow pace, and Steve hisses at the uncomfortable sting but also whimpers with pleasure, grateful that Bucky’s finally tending to him. When Steve realizes that Bucky’s still hard, he slurs between kisses, “Fuck my mouth…”

“You sure?”

“Please,” Steve whispers.

Bucky kisses him a bit harder and then quickly breathes, “Okay,” before withdrawing his fingers long enough to reposition himself. Gripping onto the headboard for support and mindfully resting one knee on Steve’s chest, he guides his dick between Steve’s lips and starts feeding it in. It’s such a welcomed relief – the hot, slick feeling of Steve’s tongue and cheeks so much fucking better than his own hand – that Bucky knows he won’t last long. He figured earlier that he only had one good orgasm in him left. He’s glad that he gets to give that to Steve and share it with him.

Steve keeps his head rested on the pillow and closes his eyes again. His expression is peaceful as he breathes deeply through his nose and lets Bucky slide in and out of his mouth; putting all of his attention into hollowing out his cheeks and swirling his tongue around him wherever possible. When Bucky’s established a nice rhythm, he twists a bit so he can reach back between Steve’s legs and resume fingering him slowly. Steve moans brokenly. Bucky feels it all around him, pulling a similar moan from his own chest.

Truth be told, he’s on the tired side, too, and thinks he might’ve used up all of his dirty talk over the course of the night. Or maybe he’s just so damn enchanted by finally getting to have this moment alone with Steve again. Either way, he does nothing more than breathe heavily and moan under his breath whenever Steve forces intense licks of pleasure upon him that leave his muscles trembling.

A few minutes later and his nose scrunches up with a short groan. He climaxes into the back of Steve’s throat, but only after letting go of the headboard in order to stroke the side of Steve’s face, whispering for Steve to look at him. They never break eye contact the entire time Bucky rides out his orgasm.

Tired suddenly feels like _exhausted_ , and Bucky just wants to flop onto his back and call it quits until morning. But they’re both completely dirtied up, and Bucky knows how important it is right now for him to take proper care of Steve after everything he’s just been through. Now of all times is when Steve needs to be reminded of how much Bucky loves him; how tonight has only brought them closer, rather than the opposite.

So after kissing Steve for a couple minutes – until the blond is smiling and chuckling quietly – Bucky gets up onto wobbly legs and leaves the room to grab some things. He returns with a bowl of water, a cloth, and two bottles of water to sip from. He takes his time wiping up all the come from Steve’s skin before tending to his own. While he does it, he lets his lips trail behind; kissing all along his lover and ending back up at his mouth. He has to be extra gentle when he wipes up Steve’s rear, and he was completely right: Steve needs some time to heal. He’ll more than likely have quite the uncomfortable sleep tonight.

“You wanna go take a bath?” he asks when he’s finally finished.

Steve’s propped up a bit so he can chug down his bottle of water. He’s a lot more coherent now but still thoroughly beat. Usually after a night of rough sex, they soak in a hot bath together. Steve always likes it when Bucky washes his hair. To his surprise, Steve thinks about it and then shakes his head with a small smile.

“Tomorrow,” he answers.

“You sure?” Bucky asks. “I don’t mind goin’ and runnin’ it – it’ll only take a minute.”

“No, m’sure,” Steve insists. He swallows down the rest of his water and then places the bottle on the side table next to the bed. Lying back down and patting the mattress beside him, he gives Bucky a sleepy half-smile and says, “C’mere. I just want this. You, here with me. That okay?”

Bucky’s own smile warms; goes soft in the way only Steve Rogers can turn it. “Okay, Stevie,” he replies, squeezing his boyfriend’s thigh. After turning off the light, he crawls in next to him and pulls the covers up their bodies. Steve slowly turns over so his back is to Bucky, and Bucky makes sure he doesn’t press close enough to hurt Steve when he closes the space between them and hugs the blond to his chest. He inhales the scent of Steve’s shampoo from earlier, now mixed with sweat, and sighs happily. Steve’s smell has always instantly been able to get Bucky the most relaxed.

“We’ll need to clean the bedding,” he says quietly. “They’re probably filthy right now.”

Steve inhales deeply and then yawns. “Tomorrow,” he says again.

“Yes, I know.”

“Or maybe the day after that… Tomorrow I just want to be about us.”

Bucky kisses the back of his neck, more than alright with that plan. “You’re so fuckin’ amazing, you know that?”

“Mm?”

“Tonight,” Bucky clarifies. “You were really somethin’.”

Steve exhales a short chuckle. He already sounds half-asleep. “I know, I’m pretty great,” he replies jokingly. “You remember Reed Richards?”

“Yeah?”

“How they call him Mr. Fantastic?”

“Mhm?”

“He stole that name from me,” Steve says. “Captain America was just a backup.”

Bucky chuckles, nuzzling close. He enjoys the silence and then whispers, “Tell me you love me.”

“I love you.”

“I love you back.”

He can hear the smile in Steve’s voice when he mumbles back, “I know you do, Buck.”

No, he doesn’t. Bucky doesn’t think Steve will ever fully understand just how deep Steve makes him feel. Because _fuck,_ does Bucky ever love this kid. He really, _really_ does. Maybe in the morning, he can try his best to help Steve understand. He’ll devote every second of the entire day towards it if he has to.

In fact, he’s quite looking forward to it.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Stucky-inspired gifs for today:
> 
> 1\. Fucking Steve's throat like a boss
> 
>  
> 
> 2\. Let's pretend this is Steve, and this man is beautiful
> 
>  
> 
> 3\. Such a pretty little cockslut
> 
> 4\. Riding
> 
> 5\. Jfc yassss
> 
> 6\. GodDAMN
> 
> As always, I pretty much get any smutty gif or pic from the [stevebuckypornlookalikes](http://stevebuckypornlookalikes.tumblr.com/) blog <3
> 
> See you next time, sex monkeys! ;)


End file.
